Please don't let it fly away
by Sakuralinh
Summary: Stella attends her first year in Alfea. It's hard to be normal when you are a princess. It's hard to stay in love with someone who is not meant to be with you. BrandonxStella I'm not good at summary! but plz enjoy the story!
1. Nice to meet you all

Hi!!!!!!! This is my first fanfiction ever about the winx club... so.... Although I've watched to the Enchantix series... I've modified ALOT of things... they are still fairies... and yeah.... I'm starting from the part where they first came to the Magic school: ALfea.... Ok? Alright then... let's start!!!!

Btw... Reviews are TRULY appreciated! and thanks for reading!

* * *

-Well, isn't it princess Stella? I really thought you would have not return to the school... after destroying a whole laboratory.

-My dad paid for it... so I don't see a reason why I shouldn't be here.

-Very well. Indeed he did. You'll be keeping your room, I expect.

-Yup! Of course! My own personal and beautiful room!

Mrs. Griselda looked at Stella strictly and then simply let her past. Although she wasn't so happy about the fact that the long, soft, silky and blond hair of the princess wiped her face. It seemed to the assistant principal, that Stella would never change.

--

-Hello room of Stella!!!!!

A sparkle seemed to flash out of her brown-gold eyes. As she threw her bags (yes, she has a lot of bags) on her bed, she danced over to her wardrobe, which was half emptied.

-This is sad.... but that also means more shopping time for me!!!!

She closed her huge wardrobe door and looked outside her window or actually, her balcony door. Indeed, she felt proud to be the princess of Solaria. Her father, King Radius, sent her to Alfea to make sure she was greatly educated and that she would become a true fairy... and maybe one day, rule over Solaria.

It was perfect for Stella until a loud noise... such as an explosion occured in the room next to hers. Stella walked through her door and kicked the door of the room in which the noise was coming from.

-HEY! YOU TOTALLY RUINED MY ALMOST PERFECT MOMENT IN MY ROOM!

-Calm down... I'm sorry! My name is Bloom... by the way...

Stella saw that girl. She had unusual red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a short blue top and blue jeans.

-Ummm... hi. My name is Stella. I'm the princess of Solaria.

Stella was suddenly embarassed from her earlier reaction.

-Oh... yeah. Princess Stella, huh?

Another girl was in the room. This one had brown hair and green eyes. Very usual.

-My name is Flora. You got your own room, huh?

-Uh... yeah. You guys are sharing a room?

Bloom smiled and replied:

-Yeah.

-We're not little miss "My daddy paid for it". Don't get me wrong, your highness.

-Don't call me that way, Flora. Call me Stella.

Bloom backed slowly and went over to her bad which was in a quite bad state.

-Oh.. your highness doesn't want to be honored?

-Flora! I...

-I'm just kidding! Hope we can be friends.

-Sure! I don't see why we can't! You know...

-Talkative, huh?

-Ummm... yeah!

Once again, Stella seemed a little embarassed. Suddenly they heard another loud noise... but this time, it was music, really loud music and a voice screaming. Stella and Flora, followed by Bloom, walked toward the room that was in front of theirs.

-I HATE TO INTERRUPT YOU, BUT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?????

-Well isn't it the girl who brought the laboratory to dust? And to answer your question: my roomate is driving me crazy with HER MUSIC!!!

-HI PEOPLE!!!! MY NAME IS MUSA!!!!!! I LOVE MUSIC!!!!!!!!!!!!! ROCK ON!

The first girl did not introduce herself, but they all see that her hair was quite short and pink and that her eyes were teal (blue-green-grey... ^^). She was dressed with a simple top and pants. The other one seemed to be asian. She had black hair and black eyes. Flora, Stella and Bloom didn't doubt that she was a true tomboy.

-WELL MUSA!!! TURN THE VOLUME DOWN!

-YOU WANT ME TO DANCE? OK!!!!

-NO SHUT THE VOLUME!

-SHUT THE WINDOWS? OK!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I SAID TURN OFF YOUR RADIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stella's voice became so high pich that the glass bursted out.

-Ummmm... oops....

-Oh... you wanted me to trun the radio off...??? Well.. you just did, princess.

Stella was furious. Everybody kept on calling her princess. She just didn't get it. She was like all the other kids... she only decended from a royal family...

-Hey, you okay, princess Stella.

-Don't call me princess.

-Okay... then what? Your highness?

-NO! NO!!!! Call me STELLA!!! S-T-E-L-L-A

-Oi Stella, Musa isn't dumb. She's a brain.

-Right. And who are you anyway?

-Tecna. How about you two?

-Flora

-Bloom

-Oh, I see you've met.

The five girls turned around and saw Griselda who didn't look so happy.

-Mrs. Griselda, I can explain.

-Well, princess Stella, why am I not surprised to see you in trouble?

-I don't know... 'cause you like to pick on me... but let's get to the point here. I was practicing my singing and then... I sorta hit a really high note and then the glass went flying in the air. I know, you probably think that I'm inventing all this, but I'm not. And the girls just came out here to see what was going on and to admire my great singing.

All the girls nodded and faked a smile.

-Then, you are in trouble alone, princess. After dinner: my office.

-Okay.

As Griselda walked away, Musa said:

-Ummm... Stella.. thanks for taking the blame, but aren't you afraid?

-Of what?

Tecna continued:

-Of getting kicked out.

-Oh... no, she can't do anything. My dad invested a lot of money in this school, so all she can really do is take away my powers for a day or two and then give them back to me.

-Right.. little miss rich girl.

-That's so not true. I have a room to myself that is as big as yours.

-Your point?

-No idea.

They all simply laughed and Bloom said:

-Let's go eat, I'm starving.

-alright then. Musa don't forget the keys to our room!

-Bloom get the keys their on my desk.

* * *

So this is just really like an intro... hoped you like it.... ^^ I'll continue as soon as I can!

Plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and thanks for reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love you all,

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxox


	2. The punishment

Hey!!!!

Ok... so I really wanted to thanks **fortuneprincess** for reviewing my first chapter:

_really good story stella and brandon are my fav too. i mean i am a dying hard fan of them... anyway update soon and don't drop the story in half way... okay... we all are waiting to update this... SO PLZ BE CONFIDENT AND COMPLETE THIS STORY AND UPDATE SOON._

It was REALLY appreciated!!!!

Second, thanks for reading until this chapter!!! (although it's only chapter 2)

Third, if you wanna keep reading, well... I expect to make this story pwetty long ^^

Fourth, please review!!!!!!!!!

Fifth, please enjoy!!!!

See you at the end!!!

* * *

-OH MY GOSH!!! The food looks soooooo yummy!!!!

All the girls looked at Bloom as if she was crazy.

-Bloom... This is your first year huh?

-Yes!!!!!! I'm so totally excited!!!!! and LOOK at the FOOD!!!!!!! Those must cost a lot outside!!

-Where do you come from Bloom?

Stella sat down and the others followed her mouvement. Bloom grabbed a chicken leg or two, planted her fork in two or three sausages and poured a whole lot of punch in her glass.

-I come from Earth.

-A non-magic world? How is that possible?

Tecna was a smart. Indeed, she was always trying to find a scientific reason to the problem. And here was the perfect moment to show the girls her talent.

-I dunno *munch* maybe I'm just a little different... why... you all *munch* come from a magic dimension?

All the girls nodded and then Flora slipped a few words to Bloom "Griselda", "behind", "polite".

-What are you...

Bloom turned around and saw Mrs. Griselda.

-Keep your mouth close when you eat! Be polite! Or else I'll have to punish you for your lack of manners.

-Yes 'mam!

The girls started to giggle, because the sauce that was covering the sausages was dropping out of her mouth.

-Sorry, Mrs. Griselda...

The strict assistant principal walked away with her eyes closed and her teeth tightly clinched together. As the girls laughed even louder, the principal asked for silence after glancing over at their table.

-Hello girls! Welcome back to Alfea and to those who are new, welcome to Alfea!

Bloom whispered:

-She seems nice!

Flora replied in a very sweet tone of voice:

-She is. She's the reason not everybody is punished severely by Mrs. Griselda. Her name is...

-My name is Mrs. Faragonda, to those who doesn't know me yet. I'm your headmistress. And may I introduce to you Mrs. Griselda who will be in charge of the discipline.

The headmistress paused and then continued:

-This year, as all the years, there will be a dance in honor of the new fairies at Alfea. Redfountain's students will be present as well. I want you all to be kind to them. That shall be it. Please enjoy your meal. And Princess Stella, my office in an hour or so.

-Yes, Mrs. Faragonda!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yelled Stella.

-Hey, you know what would be cool? We should ask each other questions so that we get to know each other better. And don't you think that it is cool to have the Redfountain guys to come over? I heard that they are super cute!

-Musa... thinking about boys? Surprising!

-HEY!!!!! You don't even know me well!

-I agree with Musa... let's ask random questions to know each other better! Bloom, you start!

-Ok... umm... who was your roomate last year?

They all looked at Musa:

-Huh? Me? I had this girl named Ella(totally invented XD). (She pointed at a girl at another table) That one, with the green tanktop and the brown jeans. She was such a brat. Like all she wanted to listen to was those hideous sad love songs... Boring! how about you Tecna?

-I had Dana. She left the school this year 'cause her mom got sick. She wasn't that bad... although she was kind of weird. How about you Flora?

-Tess. She was a dork. She wore those HUGE glasses and she had zits EVERYWHERE. Quite freaky. I bet I'm gonna ask a question now.. since none of you two had a roomate last year. So... ummm... when is your birthday? Bloom?

-10th of december. Flora how about yours?

-1st of March. Stella?

-August the 18th...

And so it went on and on, until...

-OH NO!!! I forgot I had to go to Faragonda's office.

-Right... well you are only 7 minutes late for now...

-Thanks Tecna! Bye guys!!!! See you tonight!!! My room... ok?

-Good luck Stella!

* * *

-Hey! Long time no see Sky!

(BTW!!!!! Brandon is still Sky and Sky is still Brandon!!!!!)

-Hey Riven! How are you man?

-As cool as the ice.

-You are sick?

-Man, don't you understand? I'm fine! Oh, well isn't that your "squire"?

-He's my friend! Brandon! Over here!!!

-Hey Sky... Hi Riven.

-Hullo, your majesty's squire.

Sky looked up to the sky and thought: _Poor Sky, he's not even a squire... I am... _

-Hello Sky!

-Oh, Timmy!

-You guys heard about the dance at Alfea?

-Yeah! Bet the girls there will be great!

-Riven, don't act like such a jerk!

-But girls like it, so back off little Timmy.

-You are so totally impossible.

* * *

-Stella. I'm very disappointed in you.

-I'm sorry, Mrs. Faragonda. I promise it won't happen again.

-You've made to many promises and have broken too many as well. I'm going to have to punish you.

-But...

Mrs. Faragonda walked around her desk and put her hands on Stella.

-Are you going to take my powers away?

-No... You won't be attending the dance.

-But... I...

-Stella... that is your punishment, you'll be under a spell where you cannot enter the ballroom.

-Mrs. Faragonda, please!

-No Stella. You won't be able to soften me. My decision is final.

-Mrs. Faragonda, if I may.

-Yes Griselda?

-Why not just expelled her? She has caused a lot of trouble.

-No. She deserves to be here, she simply has to learn to understand her mistakes. I'm simply going to put a charm to keep her away from the ballroom.

As purple sparkles circled Stella, she was lifted in mid-air and then she fell back on the floor quite roughly. A few tears rolled down her cheeks and she wiped them as quickly as possible.

-Don't be sad my dear. you'll be able to attend the future dances.

-Yes Mrs. Faragonda. I shall leave now.

-Indeed. Have a good night.

Stella walked out the door then closed it. She put her back on the door and let her tears drown her face once again. Not only she wasn't going to attend the dance, but further more, she had the impression she was going to meet the man of her dreams during that moment. But Stella was strong and she seized herself at once and slowly walked to her room. As she reached her door, the girls jumped out of no where and asked questions until Stella would answer.

-How was it?

-Why do you have sad face?

-Did you cry or something?

-Are you expelled?

-Stella?

-Guys.. get inside I'll tell you.

As Stella the whole story, all of them really felt bad for her. Especially Musa:

-Stella, I'll go tell Mrs. Faragonda that it was my fault... which is the actual truth. You'll be able to be there!

-No need Musa.

-Then we'll all stay with you!

-No Flora, you all go to the dance. especially you Bloom, you are a new student, you must experience this special event. Besides... don't you all want to meet a nice boy from Redfountain?

-Yes, but...

-No, buts! You'll do as I say. Or else... I would feel bad about it.

Stella smiled and it was able to warm the whole room.

-You sure Stella? I'm not a big fan of dances... want me to stay with you?

-No, Tecna. Go with the girls... I'll watch you from outside.

Everyone came to hug Stella and she cried a bit again. Not because she was sad, but because she was happy to have found such great friends.

-Awwww... you guys made me cry again! But this feels great!

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

Hope you liked it!!!!!!! Seriously we're still in the intro... so be kind... plz!!! Review!!!!! and umm...... well... next chapter is where everything really starts!!!! Thankies!!!!

Love you all!!!!

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	3. Miracles do happen

Hello people!!!!

Thanks for staying faithful and for reading this story!!! I've recently received another review... although that person isn't a member, I really appreciate the thought.

Here's the review from **Amerbella**:

_Amazing this story is soo good i cnt wait for the nxt chapter!! update soon plz  
love Amerbella x x x x x_

Once again thank you AMERBELLA for the kind and encouraging review... I wished I could pm you to tell how grateful I am!

Anyway... I hope all of you... or maybe at least 50% of the readers will review!!! (jk... it's already very great that you read my story!)

Okay... now enough with me talking non-sense!!!! Let's go on with the story!!! ENjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you again to the reviewers.... ^^

* * *

-Stella? Can you help me choose a dress for the dance?

-Sure Musa! Just look inside my closet and take out things that you like!

-Stella? Can you help me with the makeup?

-Tecna+makeup... surprising, but sure!

-Stella? What should I do with my hair?

-I'm coming in a second Flora!

-Stella? Do you have dancing shoes to lend to me?

-Get in my closet with Musa, Bloom!

Although Stella was truly self-centered, she was generous and loved to help her friends out of any situations. She was, indeed, at times, a little bossy, but then again, she used that bossiness (if that word exist) to give advices to the girls.

-Stella! What do you think of this dress?

Musa showed her a dress that Stella bought during summer in Magix. It was a gorgeous red dress, sleeveless, sparkly and never had Stella worn it. A cute little bow was found on the back of that dress and the fabric was most definetly satin. It was truly elegant and suited Musa, according to Stella, perfectly.

-Yeah! You should definetly wear that! Ohh and open the second drawer, there's a pair of crystal red shoes that goes with the dress! And if you want any jeweleries to go with that outfit, look inside the box on my dresser! I think there's a few rubis' bracelet in it.

-Thanks Stella!

Stella smiled. Although she couldn't go to the dance, she was definetly happy to help her friends on getting ready. After all... it's been one day since she knew she wasn't allowed to attend that party. And now only 3 hours was seperating the girls from the welcoming dance.

An hour later or so, Stella decided to take an overall look at everyone. Musa wore that beautiful dress and elegant glass shoes. Her hair was straightened and she used a beautiful shiny headband to make her hair more special... more noticeable. As for Tecna, she looked completetly different, although she hated dances, she heavily put mascara... and it looked quite good on her. Further more, she was wearing a short purple dress with grey leggings under. She looked sporty and fashionable. She was also wearing high heels... Stella was surprised, but then again.. she barely knew Tecna. Flora was wearing a long, princess-like, flowery green and pink dress. No sparkles, but she seemed to shine from a distance. Her hair was lifted up gracefully on her neck which was circled by several pink and green crystals' necklaces. Finally, Bloom was wearing a simple blue-coloured dress that was short to her knees. She was also wearing a gorgeous saphire necklace... gift from Stella and blue flats.

-You guys all look fabulous!

-Thanks to you Stella! said Flora.

-You are welcomed Flora!

Stella walked to her closet and just, maybe was it a coincidence, but her hand landed on a gorgeous silver-white dress assorted with beautiful pearls.

-Oooohhhh!!! That's such a pretty dress! Why don't you put it on?

-Why would I, Musa? There's no point for me to look pretty tonight.

-You always are Stella.

-Awww... that's sweet Tecna! But, I won't dress myself up for nothing. Tonight, I'm simply going to stay in my room and listen to music.

-As you wish, your highness. But remember, there's always next time!

-Sure Bloom... Now why don't you all get going. It's almost eight o'clock.

-Ok then! Bye Stella!

-Bye Flora! Bye guys!

And the door closed, leaving Stella alone in her room. She threw the beautiful dress away to the other corner of her room, and pulled a chair out on her balcony. The ballroom was totally bright and it made Stella want to get to that dance even more. To reduce her envy, she pulled out her music player and the earphones (the large ones...) on her ears was keeping her hearing anything else. She left her eyes wide open as the Redfountain's boys entered Alfea's ballroom. She spotted Bloom who was talking to a boy with blond hair. Then, she saw Musa who was somehow, fighting with a boy, who seemed very strong, with red-purple-pink (nice mix... XD) hair. She moved her eyes to left and then noticed that Tecna was having a nice laugh with a guy who was wearing glasses. And then Flora, who was taking a punch, all alone. Altough, it seemed like many guys have asked her to dance with them. Although a smile was on her face, she couldn't help but feel like her heart was weighting tons. Plus, she was listening to sad songs... Then suddenly, she started to sing:

-_When I think about you and me,  
I get a little weak in the knees..  
I feel the flutter of the butterflies and  
Sometimes I can hardly breath.._

So baby (Baby)  
Hold me now (Hold me, Hold me)  
I can't tell if I am lost or found  
(Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up!)  
And I don't know how to let you in  
Or let you go  
I'm so vulnerable...  
Hold me now (Hold me)  
Please baby don't let me down  
(Cause I'm livin' in a dream  
And I don't wanna wake up!)  
I know for sure that you're the cure  
Comin' down with a case of 'I love you more'  
I don't wanna be vulnerable...

(Vulnerable, by Vanessa Hudgens)

Then she stopped. And she started seeing blurry. There was a whole lot of tears in her eyes and as she wiped them off, somebody knocked at her door. She stood up and walked slowly to the door. Before she could open it, the door opened and in front of her was standing a young boy, from Redfountain. He had brown hair and light golden eyes just like her.

-Ummm... hi. I was looking for a bathroom, then I heard a voice singing... so...

Stella blushed. He was quite good-looking and further more, she was in her PJs.

-Ohh... Well.. hi! This is my room and umm... you can use my bathroom if you want.

-Right... sure! Thanks a lot... umm...

-Stella.

-Sky. (remember, brandon is sky, sky is brandon) I'm just gonna use the toilet.. and umm... yeah...

-Ok.

_Wow... coincidence.... maybe we are destined to be together... and OMG he is sooooo cute!!! And if i'm not mistaken... he's also the prince of Eraklyon.... WE aRE SOO MEANT TO BE_!!!

Her bathroom door slowly opened and Sky walked out of it and asked:

-Why aren't you at the dance? Aren't you a fairy too?

-Why yes I am. But I've been grounded by my headmistress... so I cannot go to that dance. Sad, huh?

-Oh.. sure is. Well, want to hang out with me.. or something?

-You are direct... but I'll take that offer! Give me 10 minutes!

-Uh... why?

-I'm in my PJs!

-Ooohh... you looked... umm... pretty... already... so I didn't notice...

Stella blushed even harder... and she ran over to the dress she had thrown and she ran into her bathroom.

-Umm.. Stella!

-Yes!

-I'll go get my motorcycle... and I'll find you on the balcony... ok... yeah.. so.. later!

Stella didn't have time to answer and he simply jumped down the balcony.

As promised, she stood on her balcony waiting for her prince charming to come. and finally, she heard the motors of Sky's ride and his voice calling her. When he finally saw her, he couldn't believe it. She looked ravishing in her silvery dress. She was wearing a elegant pearl necklace and pearl earrings.

-Wow.. you looked gorgeous!

-Thanks... umm...you look nice too...

-I didn't change...

-Huh? No, I meant...

-Hop on princess.

-Sure... ok... is it sake, though?

-Of course! If you are scared, then take my... umm... hand. and hold on tightly. We're going on a little night trip in Magix!

--

After a sweet silent ride, Sky parked his motorcycle and helped Stella get off. As he was helping her, a few passengers said comments such as "What a nice couple!" or "Wish my girlfriend was that pretty" or "He is such a gentleman". It simply made the two young people blushed harder and became clumsy.

-So... Stella... you wanna go to a café or something?

-Ummm... sure... How about that one (pointing at a shop)? I heard it served great drinks.

-Ok... Lady first or hands in hands?

-Hold my hand.

-My pleasure.

As they entered the café called "Café royale" (french... XD), all the eyes turned toward them. It seemed like it was a dancing night at the coffee shop as well. They sat at a round table and both ordered a iced cappuchino because it was very hot inside the shop.

-Ummm... Stella? you are Solaria's princess... huh?

-Yeah.. and you are Eraklyon's prince?

-Yeah.

Sky looked down on the table and thought: _If she knew I wasn't a prince, I bet she'd just not look at me. I hope she never will know the truth... I love her, but then again... princesses are so complicated. _

-Ummm... Sky? Is everything alright?

-Huh? Yeah! Everything is just perfect!

-Mademoiselle, Monsieur, your drinks are here.

-Merci (thank you) Sir.

-You speak french, Stella?

-A bit... my mom knew a lot of languages... but it's been a while since I saw her.

-Yeah, me too.

Stella smiled and Sky smiled back.

-Now, said a man with a micro, I'll ask two people to come up here and sing us a song... Let's see...

_Not us, not me and stella...._

-You there! The blondie girl and the brown hair boy. You two will sing!

-But we don't want to!

-Well, blondie! You HAVE too! Here's the microphone, boy. The lyrics will be on the screen.

-Ummm... stella.... I can't sing!

-Well... I'm ain't better... so let's just do our best!

Sky started it:

-_Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance_

-_I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities_

-_I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight_

(Start of something new, by HSM cast... 1)

At the end of the song, everybody clapped and cheered for the young couple.

-You are the girl who was singing!

-You didn't know! Well... yes... and you are not so bad after all!

-Thanks!

Sky opened his arms widely and Stella jumped in it. She wished that this hug will last forever and ever again.

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

Hope you like it!!!!!! and plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love you all and thanks for reading!!!!

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. 12 strikes for midnight

HI my very faithful and nice readers!!!!!!!!

I REALLY want to thanks two reviewers who had support me until now: **Amerbella** and** fortuneprincess. **They are extremely kind and I appreciate all the time they have spent to read my story!

Amerbella's review:

_Omg that was soo good! i love the twists you put on the original story-line, btw stella and brandon fav couple! update soon please i cnt wiat  
love Amerbella x x x x_

Fortuneprincess' review:

_wonderful... bravo bravo... i really like it... good introduction... i can't find words to appreciate u... u are awesome... anyway good chapter... please update soon. say tommarrow... next time include a kiss.. it would be good... as in the real show they won't do that much. do they?_

You guys are FANTABULOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!! To all the others kind readers: Plz write me something! Even if it's really mean... although... something nice would be better......!!!!!!

Okay... now enjoy the following chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Love you all... See you at the end!!!!!!!!

* * *

As they entered Alfea's gates, Stella jumped down Sky's ride and said:

-I had a wonderful night with you. Thank you Sky!

-Umm... you're welcomed!

A small wind passed in Stella's golden hair and made her shook.

-You are cold?

-Doubt it. It's something different. Don't you feel like it's really silencious?

-Huh? Well, maybe I should get back to Redfountain. The dance is probably finished.

-But it's only 11:35. There's still 25 minutes left.

-Oh... Well... umm... I should... well...

Stella walked up to him and left on his cheek a small kiss... maybe a shy but determined one to show how much she cared about him. Then she ran away, with tears in her eyes_. Maybe he didn't feel the same way about me. Maybe... we're just friends... _

-Stella! Wait! Stella...

Stella, before talking and turning her face to Sky, wiped her tears off her face.

-Yes, Sky?

-Ummm... well since there's still 25 minutes or so... would you... I mean... maybe you wouldn't want to... but... may I have a small dance with you?

Stella stunned. He was so hesitating and yet, he was so romantic... to her.

-Yes, you may.

She smiled sweetly and Sky took her hand. As they waltzed together, their eyes were always connected to each other and it seemed like they were communicating telepathically. There was no music, but their souls came to find a song. Her dress was flying, so was her hair. His eyes sparkled like the moon and the stars. His cape flew along her golden hair.

Ding... Ding... Ding...

Midnight has strike. Those were the first three sounds they heard since the last twenty-five minutes, not counting the nice breeze. After the twelveth strike, Sky stopped and stood steady as Stella let go of him as well. It was time.

-I had a wonderful moment dancing with you, Sky.

-Me too Stella.

Stella turned around and started to walk away.

-Stella?

She turned back and walked over to him once again.

-Yes, Sky?

-I...

Before he could finish, a purple blast of light seperated the young lovers and Stella hit a column and fell back on the ground. She seemed unconcious to Sky. She was on her back, her hair covering her pretty face and her hands on the ground. As for Sky, he was projected 10 meters away from his gorgeous princess. He wasn't really hurt phisically, but his heart was deeply pained after seeing Stella on the ground. He felt like it was his fault that Stella was in that state. After all, he called her back. Then, he lifted his head and saw two girls, probably two witches from Cloud Tower. One had purple clothing and was probably the one who attacked them. The second one had a blue outift. Both showed dark magic energy. Without wasting another second, he pulled out his green broadsword and jumped in the air trying to reach the witches. he was closed enough, but the girl with the blue clothing kicked him down and iced him to the ground. In other words, she immobilized him.

-Such a handsome boy. Your name is Sky, huh? Such a shame you are dating princess Stella from Solaria! said the witch who iced him and who was now standing next to him and playing with his hair.

-I'M NOT DATING HER, yelled Sky, WHO ARE YOU ANYWAY! LET STELLA GO! IF IT IS ME YOU WANT, THEN LET STELLA GO!

-If you are not dating her then you might want to date me! replied the same witch.

The one who was still in the air continued:

-We are the Trix. The strongest witch in the universe and my name is Darcy!

-I'm Icy.

Another appeared out of no where and put a foot on Stella's body.

-I'm Stormy. And by the way, we're not here for you, we're here for Stella. Solaria's princess.

Sky closed his eyes and then jerked his head away so that Icy would stop curling his hair.

-Do you mind?

-Argh... Let's get this over with Stormy! Icy... if you want him so badly, then just take him back to Cloud Tower. No one is going to stop us now.

Stella moved slightly and murmured:

-Not so fast witches...

Stormy widened her eyes and whispered:

-Oh, no...

-STORMY ATTACK HER ALREADY!!! FINISH HER OFF! I wanna get back before one o'clock with SKY!

-Over my dead body, witch! STELLA MAGIX!

Stormy backed away as Icy and Darcy closed their eyes, because Stella's transformation was creating a lot of light. As the light slowly darken, Stella was now in a halter orange and sparkly top as well as orange sparkly shorts. Her hair was tied in pigtails.

-As long as I haven't said my last word, you guys are so not finishing me off!

Stormy spat at her and created a HUGE whirlwind that brought Stella to the sky. Stella coughed a bit but then:

-SOLAR WIND! wanna fight wind to wind witch?

-Ugh... Why you little pest! Taste this tornado!

-Wait, Stormy, let me help you with the icing... She'll become a gorgeous ice cream!

-Great! I'll make a cup to put her in.

-STELLA!!! WATCH OUT!

-Don't waste your energy, Sky. She'll soon die.

Stella tried to escape the Trix attacks but in vain, she was captured in Stormy's tornado wind and Icy's ice. She fell from at least a few hundreds meter, and landed in what was supposed to be a cup.

-Sky... Say goodbye to your little girlfriend and let's leave.

-No... Stella... this can't be...

He was crying. It was so unlike him, but he did. The ice that was keeping him prisonner broke in thounsand of pieces. Icy pulled him over to Stella who was definetly unconcious and whose wings had disapear, leaving her in her gorgeous dress. There was a ring that fell on the ground and Stormy picked it up.

-That's what we came here for girls.

Sky looked at the ring. It looked like the scepter Stella's was holding a little earlier. As he got away from Icy, he jumped on Stormy and took the ring out of her hand.

-That's what you guys came for? And you... you... made this (pointed at Stella) to her!

-You don't get it Sky. That ring has incredible power. If you come with me, I'll you a quarter of the power. We'll share.

-Shut up Icy! You are as cold as your name. You don't deserve such an accessory.

-Indeed, I deserve you.

All the sudden, Darcy was behind Sky, and she knocked him off. The witches took off, leaving Stella right in the middle of Alfea's garden...

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

Hope you like it!!!! and plz review... ooohhh... I forgot to thank **..door **for giving me really constructive review!

And anyway... review and love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	5. Help is always needed

Hello people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reading up to now... you are too kind ^-^

So anyway... thank you **fortuneprincess** for always reviewing after my latest chapter: you totally warm my heart and encourage me to write more. I wanna thank a new reviewer who, I hope, will keep on reading: **katherine.**

FORTUNEPRINCESS' review:

_wonderful... i luv it... update soon and more..._

KATHERINE'S review:

_It is really good. Keep adding on. By for now._

Thank you a million times!!!

Ok.. now.. on with the story!

* * *

No sound was heard after that night in Alfea or Redfountain. There were birds who were singing sad songs as they passed by both schools and wind that calmed down as they entered the "deserted" ground. The ice that covered Stella's body has melt but she remained unconcious. It seemed like she was dead, but then again, for the last 3 days, birds and animals brought vivid flowers to her, as if she was still alive... but simply sick. As for the others, no one knows... yet... what happened to them.

It was the fourth day and unlike the other days, there was a huge storm, the rain poured down like a waterfall has replaced the usual clouds. Stella, who was still unconcious, was wet to the bone by the rain and her hair touched the filthy ground. Then all the sudden, her left eyebrow seemed to have a mouvement. Her lips contracted themself and her fingers started to move. She slowly, seconds by seconds, opened her eyes and as she did so, the clouds slowly disappeared a beautiful sunray reached her body, warming her and drying her. She tried to stand up, but fell down. She did not abandon so easily: after trying at least 10 times to stand on her feet, she made it. She shook her head and her body because they were covered by flowers and water then look at her reflection in a puddle of water. She realised how skinny she was now and how filthy her hair was. Never was she in such a bad state. Luckily her eyes still had a sparkle of light. She looked at the tower where the main clock was. It was 12:00. Lunch time, but it was so silencious. Then she remembered the night... where 3 witches attacked her and suddenly felt a weakness in her knees and nearly fell down on the muddy ground again. It was a hand that kept her standing. She turned and saw this handsome boy with black hair covering one of his eyes. The first human she has seen for the last 10 minutes. How could that be?

-You ok?

-Huh? Me... Yeah... I little dirtied and shocked... but I guess I'm ok! Thanks... and who are you?

-Good to know that you are doing great. I'm Saladin's nephew: Helia. I went to Cloud Tower, but saw nobody... So I've come here... but it seemed like there's no one here either. Except for you.

-There's no one here? But... This is lunch time. All courses are interupted! No one is in their room! They are eating in the Grand Hall!

-I've checked... there's nobody. And I've introduced myself... but you haven't... who are you?

-I'm princess Stella from Solaria.

-Oh... well, hello your highness...

Stella did not answer and stood there looking around her. Then:

-THE BALLROOM!

-What?

-I remembered we had a dance... I was banned from the dance so I couldn't go. Then there was those 3 withches who called themselves: Darcy, Icy and Stormy. Then there was Sky and...

-Wait, Stella. Witches attacked you?

-Yes! The others must be in the ballroom!

-But...

-Not buts, Helia! Let's go save them!

-Are you sure, Stella?

-POSITIVE!

-Alright, then... Let's go.

* * *

-Let go of me, Icy!

-Awww... Sky... there's no need to worry... Icy is going to take care of you, said Icy with a baby voice.

Sky was tied and was brought to a ratty and dark place when he was unconcious. His brown hair was wet since he was thrown next to a window. The room, where he was, was lighted only by a small candle placed on a round wooden table. A broken lamp bulb was on the cracking ceiling. There were spider webs everywhere and white sheets of cotton were covering most of the furniture. The floor was made of wood that was exposing a strange rotten smell. There was the window that was facing a tower... probably Cloud tower and a door that was scratched and that had several holes in it.

-Where are we? asked Sky.

-We're in the "Black Lagoon". An abandoned mansion that we, witches, use as a headquarter, said Darcy with a creepy voice. Now, would you please shut up! We're trying to concentrate here!

-Awww... Come on Darcy... Don't yell at my poor little Sky.

-Since when are you so sweet Icy? asked Stormy.

-I'm not sweet! I'm being sarcastic. Sure, Sky is cute, but... he's such a goody-goody boy... I'm ain't going to love a boy like that... I wanna use him as a bait...

-For who? asked calmly Darcy.

-Stella.

-But didn't we just finished her off? asked Stormy with a look of worry.

-That's what I thought too... but then again... look in the crystal ball: She's standing with another boy. He probably saved her.

_Stella is still alive. If she was able to survive... so will I...but who's that boy? and what is he doing with MY Stella?_ thought Sky.

-Is something wrong, Sky? Jealous? You've got me.. you know?

-Shut up Icy! I will NEVER like you! The only one for me is...

-Solaria's princess?

-Yes. And trust me, she'll come here and save me.

-Ooohhh... since when does a princess save a prince? asked Stormy. Plus, without her ring, she has no power. She's a simple nobody princess now.

-Since life is not like a fairytale! And so what?

Icy laughed and said:

-Indeed... life isn't. And good NEVER will beat evil!

-Icy, Stormy... can we get back to the ring now?

-Yes, sisters!

Sky looked outside the window and thought of Stella. He was wondering how she was doing and hoped that she wouldn't risk her life for him.

* * *

-There! Helia, you see? That's the ballroom and look it's all frozen! That's the work of Icy! She is a dark witch!

Stella ran over to the dome but then got propulsed to the opposite side: the spell. It was Faragonda's spell. The one that made her not attend the dance.

-Are you ok, Stella? What's wrong?

-Faragonda's spell. I'm not welcomed in the ballroom! I get to close to it!

-Calm down. We'll find a way.

Helia looked through the ice and saw his uncle: Saladin. He also saw Redfountain's students and Alfea's fairies. He particulary noticed Flora.

-Who is she?

-Flora. If you wanna meet her, then QUICK FIND A WAY TO GET THEM OUT OF THERE!!!!

Helia sighed. He felt unlucky to be with an excited, overreacting fairy...

-Don't you have any powers? You can fly high above the dome and throw a spell to melt the ice or something.

-Great idea! Why didn't I think of that!?

-Because you are dumb, whispered Helia.

-SAY WHAT?

-Nothing... never mind...

-Stella Magix!

Nothing happened.

-Huh? STELLA MAGIX!

Nothing happened again...

-What's wrong Stella?

-I don't know! My powers are gone!

She looked at her hands and saw that her ring was missing. The source of her power was missing. She was not strong enough to transform without her ring... She started crying and fell on her knees. Helia stood still and looked down on Stella.

-Do you really think that by crying you'll be able to do something?

Stella cried even harder. Her hands were now on the ground as well. Her chin touched her chest and her hair completely covered her face. She felt so weak.

-What do you want me to do? I have no power, no wings... I can't do anything. I might just as well go back to Solaria and ask someone to erase my memory with a spell.

Her tears started to drown the ground.

-You say that Solaria has fairies?

-Yes... why?

-Can you call them?

-Without my ring... no. Before, I could teleport thanks to the ring... but now...

Helia sat down next to her and said:

-Do you know anyone else who could help us?

-The witches from Cloud Tower... but then again...

-If that's our only hope... then... let's go, Stella. Stop crying and move your ass. We have friends to save.

Stella wiped her tears away and said:

-Yes... but how... how are we going to get there? It's so far away.

Helia pointed at a motorcycle: Sky's motorcycle.

-I'll drive, you just sit behind me.

-Ok...

* * *

-Argh!!!!! This ring stinks! I can't get any power from it! What a total waste of energy and time!

-Icy, calm down! replied Darcy. Maybe because we control dark magic so the ring wouldn't reveal its secrets to us.

-No, Darcy. The ring is simply not powerful enough.

Icy walked over to the window and stepped on Sky's cape.

-The girl is what we need. She has the power, said Icy with a grin. And we can make Sky here happy.

Sky was still unable to move. He looked up at Icy and had an idea and spat on her shoes.

-You are on my cape, freak.

-Excuse me?

-Move!

Icy became furious. For once, we could say that she was burning with rage.

-YOU!!! You... you...

-Huh? What language are you speaking?

-UGHHH!!!!!

-Huh? Ooohhh... you are a cave woman?

-NOOOO!!!! I meant...

Sky smiled and thought_: Nice... she's probably going to kick me... and the ice with break... then I'll be free... I'll just run over to Cloud Tower and look for help.._

As he thought, she kicked him and the ice broke in thounsand of pieces.

-Nice to meet you, Icy!

He jumped out the window and ran as fast as he could toward Cloud Tower.

-Get back here you moron! yelled Stormy.

-This is all your fault Icy! If we didn't get him here, we wouldn't be in such trouble! yelled Darcy.

-ARGH!!!!! GET HIM!

* * *

-I don't know what I would have become if it wasn't for you, Helia.

-Huh? oh.. you are welcomed Stella.

They were now flying over forests and houses to get to the Cloud Tower, soon enough, the school was in sight and Helia decided to speed up. Stella was quite scared and held on tighter to Helia. Finally, they reached Cloud Tower and Helia said:

-Get off, Stella and try to find the headmistress.

-How? We're in the mid-air, Helia.

-Just jump!

-I'm not a specialist like you guys are in Redfountain. I can't! I'm scared.

Helia sighed and drove closer to a platform.

-There. now get off.

-Why aren't you coming with me?

-I will as soon as you get off.

Stella jumped on the platform. They were really far above the ground and if any of them fell, they could kiss goodbye to their life. As both of her feet landed on the platform, it started to crack. But she did not notice it. Helia followed her mouvement, leaving the ride alone in the air. Suddenly, the platform left the roof of the tower where it was built. Stella fell in the mid-air, but luckily, Helia, who used a rope, was able to catch the princess.

-I'm slipping Helia!

-Try to hang on a little longer. I'll try to swing over to that balcony over there!

-I can't Helia! I'm gonna...

Then their hands got seperated and Stella dropped while yelling the last word to her sentence:

-FALL.................................................

She thought_: It's all over now... Goodbye my friends, goodbye daddy.... goodbye Alfea... goodbye Helia..... and of course....... goodbye... my dear Sky_!

She felt the wind wiping her face and icing her tears then suddenly everything stopped. She felt a warm breathe. She opened her closed eyes and saw, at first a blurry shape of a boy.

-Helia?

-Who? Hi princess... forgot me that quickly?

Sky! It was Sky!

-SKY!!! You are ok!

She hugged him as she jumped out of his arms. He hugged back and kissed her shyly on her uncovered forehead.

-Cold?

-A bit...

Then Helia came to interrupt the beautiful moment (awww...).

-Who is he, Stella?

-He's Helia. Saladin's nephew.

-You must be Sky. Stella told me about you.

Helia pulled out his hand and waited for Sky to take it.

-You're not... ummm... dating... or loving her...

-No.

Sky smiled nervously and took Helia's hands. Stella smiled nervously as well. Sky suddenly asked:

-What are you two doing here anyway?

-We need help to melt the ice Icy made to freeze all Alfea's students and Redfountain's students, answered Stella.

-What are you doing here, Sky?

-Who me? I ran away from the 3 witches.

-The one who hurted Stella and froze the ballroom?

-Yes.

Stella moved impatiently and said:

-Can we go find help now?

-Sure Stella, replied Sky.

He took Stella's hand in his and Stella blushed slightly. Behind, Helia sighed and thought: _I think Sky is still jealous.._

* * *

_-_Where can he possibly be? He wouldn't dare going to Cloud Tower and report us now... would he?

-Icy... Are you worried about that moron or is it because you still need him to bring the princess to you? asked Darcy.

-Both... I mean... the second one.

The two others started to laugh... it was quite unusual that Icy stumbled in her words and that she was nervous about a boy. The last boy they remembered her dating was quickly tranformed into a frog after their first "romantic" date.

-SHUT UP! It isn't funny. At least somebody looked at me... unlike you. Have you ever got a boy who looked at you and envy you?

-Well, said Darcy, there was.

-Ooohhhh Darcy had a boyfriend! chanted Stormy.

-Ugh... I dated this guy... then... I threw him a spell where everytime he speaks a hairball would get out of his mouth.

-Yikes... poor dude! said Icy.

-Well... at least he's still a HUMAN! replied Darcy meanly.

-Yeah... but he has cat's DNA! replied Stormy dorkily.

-Hahaha... very funny, Stormy, said Darcy as she looked away.

Icy laughed coldly and her two followers asked:

-Are you ok, Icy?

-I'm perfectly fine. Look up girls! Look who we have here. The princess, Sky and another random guy climbing the Eastern tower. How about we go up there and give them a warm greeting!

-I'm with you, sister! said Stormy.

-Same here, said Darcy.

The three of them flew quickly up to Stella's, Helia's and Sky's level.

-Missed us, Sky?

-Darn it, Icy, Stormy and Darcy.

-They are the witches? asked Helia.

-Yeah... we're in great trouble now, said Stella.

Icy laughed and grinned:

-Yes you are... princess! Hahahahahaha.. ugh...

A fly flew in her throat.

-Ewwww, Icy... don't open your mouth so widely in the air...

-Shut up, Stormy!

Stella used that moment to kick Icy and she tried to climb quicker the wall. Her hand reached a balcony but then, a flash of blue froze her hand and she could no longer move.

-HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SUPER HYPERACTIVE... FOR NO REASONS!!!!!!!

Anyway... hope you like it and plz review!!!!

Love you all,

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

* * *


	6. Is it goodbye again?

Hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So......................... I just came back from school.... ok... that was stupid to write... but anyway.... thank you **Bloomgirl**, **Fortuneprincess**, **Amerbella **and** Katherine **or** Winx club rules** (please tell me how you want me to call you...XD) for reviewing! I appreciate the kind words!!!!

Bloomgirl's reviews (yes... she reviewed on chapter 4 and 5... thanks Bloomgirl!):

_-WOW! This is great. Sky is Brandon right? Gosh i hope so. Anyway, great story! Love your plot. And your pairings. Keep on writing :)! _(to answer to Bloomgirl... yes! ^.^)

-_WOW. This is awsome! I can't wait for you to ubdate! Update soon! Keep on writing :)!_

Fortuneprincess' review:

-_once again really wonderfull... i luv it... then please more stella and brandon moments... please update soon and a little more..._

Amerbella's review:

_-Yey this story just keeps getting better and better please update soon  
you Rock!  
Love Amerbella x x x x_

Katherine or Winx Club rules' review:

-_hi,it's me for telling people about what I wrote in the begaing of the will.I hope every thing turns out for now! Please Add On!_

Thank you once again to the kind thoughts! You guys are fantabulous readers!!!

So... now on at where we left Stella: hanging on the top of a tower! ^-^

* * *

-Stella! Hang on! I'll come and get you.

-No, Sky! Don't! Go ahead without me!

-I'm ain't going anywhere without you!

Darcy laughed and said coldly:

-Well, then... Icy... why don't we keep him here!?

-With pleasure!

In less than a second, Sky found himself iced on the roof as well. Although one of his hand was free. While the young lovers were unable to go anywhere, Helia used that moment to jump into a room and to run to find Mrs. Griffin, Cloud Tower's headmistress. As he thought the Trix didn't notice his escape, Icy glared at Stella and Sky, then said:

-Alright girls... These two can't do much now... let's go get that black-haired boy and stop him.

-You want to leave them alone? Shouldn't one of us...

-No, Stormy. My ice will keep them still. We need to find that boy. And if they die, that would be one of my last worries...

Darcy nodded and Stormy executed. All three flew in the closest room, leaving Sky and Stella on the roof. It seemed like the two only things that was wrong was that they both were unable to move and that they were situated at least 250 meters above the ground. Suddenly, the ice covering Stella's hand started to crack.

-Stella... What was that noise?

-Uh... Promise not to get upset?

-Sure... but what's going on?

-The ice is breaking... and I'm probably going to fall.

Sky was ready to yell, to panic, to go crazy... but he was the type of guy to keep his promises and his calm in tough situation. He slightly moved his hand and told Stella:

-Take my hand Stella. Try to reach my hand. I promise I won't let go of you.

-No, Sky. If I slip, I'll take you down with me. It is way too risky!

-Stella, I don't care. I make a vow that if you die I'll die along with you. No matter how torturing it might be, your destiny is mine.

Stella smiled and she did as Sky asked her to do so. She reached out her left hand and as their skin touched, the ice that was covering her right hand has left an opening. One that was big enough to let her hand slide out. It was probably all over for Stella, there was no way she could survive the fall. An echo was heard...

-STELLAAAAAAAAAA...........................................................................

Her head hit a tree branch and her eyes closed softly as tears, maybe her last tears, were rolling down her cheeks. It was too early. They barely knew each other and already it was goodbye. Sky cried, for the first time of his life, tears were filling his eyes and his hand was suddenly feeling weak. Never before had he feel weak. He was always the strong one, the stone. He never cried, not even when he was 2 and his parents forgot to tell him happy birthday. Not even when his grandfather, whom he was really closed to, died from a disease. Now, he had broke. His heart couldn't bare it. His eyes couldn't remain open. His lips weren't strong enough to keep him from yelling. It was much harder than he thought. So many girls he had dated have gone away from his arms, but never he had felt such a pain. His vow... his vow was to die the way Stella would. He was ready to do so... but he couldn't move another inch...

-Oh Lord! Take me away! Why take away the love of my life and not take my soul? Please, end my misery!

-Shut up Sky. What tells you she died?

Sky lifted his eyes and saw Helia who was standing next to Mrs. Griffin.

-Helia...

-So, young man... you want to end your life? It will be quite simple if you don't move. As long as you stay up here, you'll freeze to death and you can say goodbye to your future happy life. I believe your princess isn't dead yet.

-But she fell...

-Cloud Tower has many platform, said Helia, she still has a chance of being saved by a witch.

-You really think..

-Yes, now young man. Prepare to be unfreeze.

A warm light melted the ice that kept Sky on the roof.

-Better?

-Yes, thank you, Mrs. Griffin.

Suddenly a voice from behind was heard:

-AHA! Found you little pest! Icy, Darcy! Found him!

The two other evil witches ran or maybe more... fly over to Stormy. Then Icy froze and said nervously:

-Mrs. Griffin... what a pleasure to see you here on a... umm... roof! We heard some noises and flew up here to see what was going on.

The two others nodded anxiously.

-Oh... is that so? Then I guess that ring you are wearing belongs to you? You are not a fan of jeweleries as far as I remember.

-Huh?

Icy looked at her hand and noticed the Solaria ring.

-Oh... I was going to give it back!

And she took it off and gave it Sky.

-Sure... and Alfea was not frozen and trapped by your ice?

-Of course not! what makes you think that? said Stormy a little bit too quickly.

-Everything makes me think so.

-So, what are you going to do about us? Take away our powers?

-No, said calmly Mrs. Griffin, you are expelled from Cloud Tower.

-Expelled? for that? but we are witches! We're suppose to be evil! yelled Darcy.

-No more young ladies. You'll go pack and leave. I give you an hour or so. Hurry, or else your powers will be gone as well.

The three witches turned around and made sure to give Helia a little push. Sky looked at them vengefully and in his mind, he was blaming them as well as himself for Stella possible death. Mrs. Griffin looked down on her students, never was she so disappointed in her witches.

-Alright now, boys. Let's get to Alfea and help your fellow classmates.

-What about Stella?

-I'll ask my other students to go look for her and I'll tell you, Mrs. Griffon said as she pointed at Sky, everything you'll need to know and I'll return her safely to Alfea. Ok? Alright let's get to my office first so that I can order a few students to look for Stella, is that her name?

-Yes, said Sky.

--

They walked pretty quickly in the hallways as a few students pointed their head out and making comments such as: "Isn't that guy cute?" "Wonder if he has a girlfriend..." "I wished that brown-haired boy was mine...". Every single time, Sky glared at them. While Mrs. Griffin called a few students out.

Mrs. Griffin violently opened her office's door and Sky and Helia stood beside her desk and five or six girls stood in front of Griffin's desk.

-Alright, girls. (the following names are totally invented and the characters will barely be talked about in the story!) Gingerina, you go look for princess Stella, a young girl with blonde hair and golden eyes, in the eastern tower on level 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5.

-Yes mam'.

-Krystia, you go look for Stella in Eastern tower, level 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10.

Krystia turned around and left.

-Alexia, you'll search South-East tower level 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5.

Alexia abruptly opened the door and ran the same way Krystia and Gingerina did.

-Zuri, you'll go to the same tower as Alexia but level 6, 7, 8, 9 and 10.

-Alright, mam'!

-Now, you two, Rhiannon and Catori, will search on the tower's ground. Is that clear? Now off you go.

The two girls left and Sky and Helia were alone with Griffin.

-I'll open a portal and we'll all get to Alfea in less than a minute. Now close your eyes if you are scared.

She pronounced a few formulas and TADAAA and large green hole sucked them in.

* * *

-I HATE THEM ALL: Fairies, Redfountain students and Mrs. Griffin! I HATE IT!!!!! yelled Icy as she threw violently her boots and her dresses in her luggage.

-Aww... Come on Icy, take it easy! said Darcy.

Icy was violent with all her belongings, even the most precious potions, she would throw them in her bag as if it was a hard brick. Stormy was simply messy. She would try to fit everything in, not trying to think if it's good to bring or not. Darcy, much cleaner, she used spells to fold her clothes and other spells to place everything in order in her purple bag.

-Take it easy? ARE YOU kidding ME? There's no way I'll take it easy! WE'VE been expelled sister! yelled even louder Icy.

-Look it on the bright side... now we have more time to plan evil plans.

-Are you even a witch? THERE are NO bright side. Stop being so optimism.

-ARE you questionning my witch's roots? I decend from the three ancient witches... just like you, Icy! said coldly Darcy.

Stormy started to giggle like a dork and to roll on her bed hugging a pillow.

-What's so funny, Stormy? asked Icy.

-Well, because of three old hags, we're on a stinkin' mission that got us expelled from Cloud Tower! Isn't that just hilarious? answered Stormy while laughing.

Darcy and Icy exchanged a look and created a magical tape to shut Stormy's mouth. While Stormy was complaining with strange sounds, Icy finished packing her stuff and zipped her bag. Stormy, well, was done for quite a while already.

-Come on Darcy. Let's get going!

-Wait or... well just go ahead... I'll catch up with you.

-Aren't you done?

-Just a second...

Darcy sat on the floor and touched the ground under her bed and took a framed picture.

-You still keep that?

-It's our only...

-No... I don't want to know. I don't remember any longer... let's just go.

Darcy blew softly on the picture to remove all the dust and followed Icy and Stormy who already flew out the window. She stuck the picture in her bag and left a finger or two on it, as she took off behind her sisters.

* * *

While then, those who were in charge of looking for Stella, found nothing... It seemed like she disappeared in the mid air. There was no sign of blood or of any part of her clothing. They were starting to be worry, but then again, the castle is huge and who knows what could happen in the magical dimension...

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! Hope you like it!!!!

Thanks for reading and please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love you all,

Sakuralinh

xoxoxox

P.S. I know it took me time... I just finished my history exam... and well... kinda got a bad mark... I still have math, french, english, science and gym (argh... so much!!) Anyway... my problem... not yours... I'll upload as soo as I can.... alright???? Love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (PLZ REVIEW... IT ENCOURAGES ME!!!)


	7. Not meant to be

Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

How are you all doing? I'm doing... well ok... so first I have to remove two teeth... 'cause like I'm getting braces (ewwww... I know)... Next... well I'm gonna miss my school Christmas party!!! and third... well... I HAVE TO STUDY FOR 8 OR 9 EXAMS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm like super stressed out soo... I decided to start writing....

So... I want to thank **Fortuneprincess** (YOU ROCK!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING EVERYTIME I UPLOAD!!!!), **Starfire1994** (THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!! KEEP REVIEWING!!!) and **Amerbella**(YOU ROCK!!!!!!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING SINCE THE DAY YOU FIRST READ MY STORY!!):

Fortuneprincess' review:

_Excellent... now keep going... update soon and bring stella and brandon more closer_

Starfire1994's review:

_wow  
love it_

Amerbella's review:

_dnt know if you know bt i really like tis story i'm getting right into it, u r quite talented! please update soon!  
love Amerbella x x x x_

Keep reviewing guys... you don't know how glad I am when I see your names and reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So... now on with the story... enough chitchatting from the author... (me).... ok... enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Her eyes slowly opened and a small light was in sight, as well as red shiny... ropes? She closed her eyes again and sensed a small amount of warmth close to her knee. She reopened her eyes and she could see, now much clearer, that what she thought were ropes were, in fact, hair. Her fingers started to move and she thought: _Must be in heaven or in hell. Probably hell... Maybe I should have been nicer and not so rude... I'm so cold... and... ugh... so tired as well. _She tried to move her arms, but in vain. It seemed like they were broken. Suddenly that source of warmth moved away and she heard footsteps and a door closing. _No.... they locked me in the dungeon of death... I've read once... I know it's hard to believe... But I've read once that if you were a bad person, you would perish, once again, in hell in the dungeon of death... Maybe it's just me who misunderstood it but... then again...._

-You ok?

That voice... So sweet...

-Mom...

-Umm... No, I'm Mirta... I'm a witch from Cloud Tower.

_Cloud Tower... It means I'm not dead! _It felt like suddenly, she found all her strenght. She sat up and look at the girl that was so called Mirta. She was dressed in punk style... a little dark for Stella, but after all... she was a witch.

-You are Mirta?

-Yes.

-What happened to me?

-Well, I was reading on my balcony when I received a few waterdrops on my head... I believed that you were crying. So I went to look on the roof and saw you. You seemed hurt so I took you into my room and took care of you.

-Oh... that was very kind of you. But... how long have I been here?

-An hour or two. you recovered fast. You are Stella, right? From Solaria?

-Yes... I'm princess Stella... Sorry I didn't properly introduce myself....

Stella walked toward the door.

-You wanna leave?

Stella nodded. Yes, she wanted to get back to Alfea and help her friends. Mirta walked toward her and said:

-It's kinda cold outside so you better take this cloak with you. Be careful.

Stella took the cloak gently and then paused. She wanted to thank Mirta for saving her and for helping her... but how was she going to repay Mirta....

-Mirta?

-Yes?

-Ever been an honoured guest?

-No... Nobody really pays attention to me...

-How about when Solaria organizes a grand party, I invite you as an honoured guest for saving my life?

-Really? That would be great!

-Then it's all set!

Stella hugged Mirta tightly and turned around, putting her cloak on. She walked out the door and started walking pretty fast to get out of Cloud Tower and get back to Alfea. It was going to take her quite a while. As she rushed through the hallways, she couldn't help but think about Sky. _Oh... Sky, where are you now? Are you at Alfea with everyone else? Have you forgotten about me? I wished so badly that you were here to hold me tight and that this cold would face away. _Because she closed her eyes, she bumped into a girl whom head was covered by reddish hair.

-Princess Stella?

-Do... I know you?

-Doubt it. I was searching for you! You ok? My name is Gingerna.

-Yes... but...

-Our headmistress called 6 students to go look for you. I'll send you back to Alfea, now.

-Wait two seconds... Mrs. Griffin... knows about this?

-Of course. Well... there was two Redfountain guys in her office, one was really muscular and had brown hair...

-SKY!

-yeah... he was sooo cute...

Stella frowned...

-And the other one had black hair and looked really sweet.

-Helia... and they're in alfea now.

-Yes. So I'll open a portal and you'll find yourself in Alfea... or close by.

-you can open portals?

-I'm a senior here.

-Oh... then let's do it.

As Gingerna waved her hands in the air and pronounced a few unknown words, a green hole sucked Stella in and in less then a second or so, she was, indeed, close to Alfea.

-Better than nothing, murmured Stella.

She stepped into a few puddles of mud, but nothing more. Her shoes were soon dirtied, but, for once, she couldn't care less. She walked for a fifteen minutes or so and finally entered Alfea's gate. She heard voices. Some seemed to show happiness, other fright. Then she heard "According to my calculation...". _Tecna_, she thought. She ran at fast as she could and soon saw orange-red hair flashing out of the crowd.

-BLOOM!

-STELLA!

The two girls ran to hug each other and soon Musa, Flora and Tecna joined them.

-Stella, said Flora, We were soooo worried about you! Helia, you know Saladin's nephew, told us you fell off Cloud Tower's roof!

-I did Flora!

-Good to see you again.

Stella turned around and saw Helia who was walking slowly toward them, followed by a guy with orange hair and glasses. Tecna walked over that four-eyed boy and hugged him.

-Oh... hi Helia. I see you met Flora.

Helia looked away and simply said:

-Yes, i did.

Flora, on the other hand, blushed a lot.

-Oh.... by the way, Helia, did you see Sky?

-With that blond hair guy.

He pointed at the boy Stella saw Bloom with during the dance and of course, saw her beloved Sky.

Without saying thank you, she ran to Sky and jumped on his back, hugging him.

-Missed me?

-Stella!!!!!!

He hugged back and both didn't let go of each other until a pink-purple-red haired boy came and said:

-Wow... You sure know how to choose your girl, huh, Sky? Prince and Princess...

Stella glared at him and closed her eyes.

-Shut up, Riven... it's not like you didn't talk to that girl there.

Sky was talking about Musa who was now jumping up and down around Tecna and the geek boy.

-Yeah... so what?

-Nothing... Just wondering what is truly going on between you and her...

Stella giggled and said:

-Now that's gossip!

-Gossip and you'll face my anger, pretty face!

-DO YOU THINK I'M SCARED OF YOU?

-WELL IF YOU'RE NOT NOW, YOU'LL LEARN TO!

The more they were talking to each other, the more the ton was going up.

-I DON'T SEE A SINGLE REASON WHY I SHOULD BE SCARED OF YOU!

-BETTER FIND ONE BEFORE I...

-Stop it Riven. And you, please don't provoke Riven... By the way, I'm Brandon.

-Yeah... he's Sky's squire.

-HE'S MY FRIEND, RIVEN!

-Yeah, whatever... "your majesty".

Stella looked at Sky, then at Riven. Then she turned back to Brandon and said:

-You are going out with Bloom?

Brandon started blushing like an idiot and shook his head nervously... then a second later, he started to nod.

-I feel like gossiping time!!!! FLORA! TECNA!! MUSA!!! DID YOU KNOW...

Before she could finish, Brandon covered Stella's mouth with his hand.

-Ssshhhh.... Don't yell like that, he whispered.

-I bet she likes you too, said Stella as she got away from Brandon.

Brandon's face went really red and Sky, who took Stella's hand, started to laugh at his best friend. It was quite an enjoyable moment and as the other girls and Helia and Timmy joined them, a helicopter-like roar invaded the the place. All the students ran away from the place where the huge ride landed. As the door opened, a long stair was pulled out and a red shoe was noticeable. Then a blond-haired girl walked out of the ride with elegance and most of the boys in Redfountain stared at her. Brandon's face then went from red to a white comparable to the snow on the top of mountains. Men followed the blondie and announced:

-Please welcome, princess Diaspro!

The so-called Diaspro then opened her mouth and said with a high pitch voice:

-Where is MY prince SKY?

Stella then stunned.

-Princess, said one of the men that were probably her servant, there he is!

With elegance and grace, she ran toward.... Brandon?

-Oh... Sky! How are you, dear? I tried to call you for the last two days and you haven't answered. I went over to Redfountain, but there was nobody! So, I came here, at Alfea.

Bloom looked at Brandon... or was he Sky...

-Brandon, she said softly, you...

Stella turned toward "Sky" and murmured:

-Who are you?

Brandon (Sky) walked over to Sky (Brandon) and they exchanged a look, a sad one. (IMPORTANT: From now on: Brandon=Brandon and Sky=Sky!!!)

-Bloom.... I'm Prince Sky. Stella.... that's Brandon... my...

Diaspro then interrupted:

-His squire... And by the way, BRANDON!!!! WHERE WERE YOU WHEN SKY NEEDED HELP? WHY WEREN'T YOU WITH HIM?

Stella then walked up to Diaspro and slapped her.

-Don't talk to him like that, Stella said firmly.

-Princess of Solaria, right? You have no dignity. You love a squire? asked Diaspro.

-Diaspro, please, stop it! requested Sky.

-I can love who I want, alright? You just shut your mouth and leave as once!

-Like I wanted to talk to you! Let's go Sky! Squire, follow us! ordered Diaspro.

Sky walked the opposite side and came to deposit a gentle kiss on Bloom's cheek.

-Forgive me.

-Huh? Oh, Bran... I mean Sky. I understand. I just wished you have told me that earlier, said sweetly Bloom.

Bloom kissed Sky back and hugged him. While Stella and Brandon just stood there, looking at each other.

-Sk... Brandon, I mean... Why didn't you tell me?

Brandon looked away then murmured:

-I was afraid... and I've been pretending for a while now.

-Afraid? Of what, Brandon?

Brandon turned around and walked away, head down, behind Sky and Diaspro.

-Brandon! Answer me!

Stella was calling his name as tears were rolling down on her cheeks. Her voice then broke. She swallowed her pain... and then, as the girls came to hug her, she ran away. She ran into Alfea and to her room. While then, Diaspro's "plane" began to leave the ground and Stella, hearing that noise, opened her balcony door and began to sing as tears rushed from her eyes to the floor:

- Somehow I know I will find a way  
To a brighter day in the sun  
Somewhere I know that he waits for me  
Someday soon he'll see  
I'm the one…  
I won't give up on this feeling  
And nothing could keep me away…

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be  
I still wish on the stars as they fall from above  
'Cause I still believe, believe in love…

I know what's real cannot be denied,  
Although it may hide for awhile  
With just one touch love can calm your fears,  
Turning all your tears into smiles  
It's such a wonderous feeling  
I know that my heart can't be wrong

'Cause I still believe in destiny  
That you and I were meant to be... (I still believe by Hayden Panettiere)

Before she could finish, she heard Brandon yelling with pain:

-No Stella! We're not meant to be! Forget about me! Please... I don't want to see you suffer.

The plane then flew high in the sky and soon it was no longer seeable. Stella fell on her knees. It was like the pain was starting to destroy her. Her balcony, a so-well polished marble, showed her reflection. She cried like God cried the rain. She even felt like her hair was going to lose all of its shine. She thought: _"Brandon... were you afraid of me... not wanting you? Am I such a stuck-up princess in your eyes? _

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

That's it for now and PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Reminder: Brandon is Brandon and Sky is Sky!!!!!!

So... yeah... I finished my math exam: it was quite good!!!

Ok... enough with my private life... and please review...!!!!!!

Love you all,

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	8. Moving on

Hi people!!!!

I GOT BRACES!!!! They look soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ugly on me!!!!!!!!!!!! (I bet you are starting to think if I'm normal, and as all normal people would say: YES I AM!) It really hurts right now and like... I'm doing a math homework... and like those two things doesn't make sense together... but yeah... anyway... I'll leave you with the story after thanking** Amerbella**,** Fortuneprincess**, **Star **(Although... I'm kinda confused between you and your sister..................) and **Winx club rules**. I invite you all to do like them: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I see lots of readers (hits/visitors) but I dunno what you all think of the story.... so I would like a simple: good or bad... just that and it warms my heart... doesn't have to be long!!!!

Ok... enough... (that's what you all probably think... -.-) On with the story now!!! (REMINDER: BRANDON IS BROWN HAIRED BOY... HE IS BRANDON NOW! SKY IS ERAKLYON PRINCE... HE IS SKY NOW!!!!!)

* * *

The moon was present in the dark purple sky that night. The stars were brighter than ever, but her heart, the one that always shined, was stained by the darkest ink ever known. Usually, her room was lighted by all the lamps she had, but that night, everything was in darkness. Her friends walked passed her door, calling her, but she did not answer. Her voice, even if she tried, was blocked by the pain of loss. Her balcony door was still opened and the wind blew through her bed's veils. She had thrown the beautiful dress she wore earlier to the corner of her room. She was cold in her light pink PJ dress: sleeveless and thin. Her hair touched her floor. Pillows covered her ears. The blankets were randomly placed over her body. Her eyes poured tears.

She thought: _I don't understand why he cares about what I am. I thought he cared about who I am. The spontaneous, annoying, lovely Stella... I love him for his personnality... not because of his prince title. So what if he's a squire... True.... I thought once that one of the criteria that made us perfect for each other was the fact that we decended from royalties... but Sk...... I mean, Brandon is more than just a squire... he's a treasure to me... Someone I would always care about..... My love...... But I guess... I'm just one other girl he's been with... I wish I could move on... but there's something that keeps me from doing it..._

For the tenth time in an hour or so, somebody knocked at Stella's door. Just like the other times, Stella did not bother to answer or to give a sign of life. That somebody kept on knocking, until Stella, after 10 minutes, lost her temper and threw her pillow on the door.

-Stella! Calm down! It's Sky!

Stella cried:

-Is Brandon with you?

-No, replied Sky, but Bloom and the other guys and girls are. They are really worried about you.

Then, Stella heard Flora's voice saying:

-Stella, friends cry when you cry, they laugh when you laugh. Please let us in!

Stella did not answer. She knew her friends were scared for her, but she was not able to admit that she... cared about someone, more than herself. Indeed, Stella always had a selfish pride, but that broke the moment she met Brandon...

-I wanna be alone! she yelled.

-Alright Stella, you give us no choice, Tecna's voice firmly said. We're going in by force then.

-Like you would dare break down my door, cried Stella as tears kept on rushing down her cheeks.

-Tecna Magix!

It was quite surprising to see Tecna breaking rules for her friends. She never liked to break rules. According to her, that is just like suicide. Before Tecna could try anything, Stella said:

-Alright, come in.

Her door swang open and all her friends and Redfountain guys rushed into her room and closed the door. There was, of course, Flora, Tecna, Bloom and Musa. There was also Prince Sky, Riven, Helia and that nerdy boy who was always with Tecna. Noticing that Stella was looking at him as if he was some kind of random stranger, the four-eyed boy introduced himself:

-Hello your highness, my name is Timmy. Not physically strong, but my brain works better than any other possible smart guy in Redfountain.

Stella did not answer. She was still on her bed but now, she was sitting and looked at by 8 pairs of eyes. She was holding a white pillow and looked down. Her friends pulled out a few chairs and sat around her without saying a word. Musa suddenly stood up and sat next to Stella, putting her arms around Stella's shoulder. She began to hum a sweet melody and Stella closed her eyes and deposed her head on Musa's shoulder. The others simply remained silent. It was hour since they've been in Stella's room and no one has spoken. To break the silence-not counting Musa's humming-Stella removed Musa's arms and then wiped her tears away. With a small voice, she thanked her friends for being so supportive, not to mention the guys in Redfountain. Bloom smiled and replied:

-It was nothing, Stella! I bet you would have done the same if one of us got hurt that way.

Stella smiled. Then she turned toward Sky:

-How did you get back here?

-We just started the school year, so I thought that maybe I should still be in Redfountain, replied kindly Sky. My parents gave me the permission. And further more, I wanted so badly to see Bloom.

Bloom giggled and hugged Sky. Stella looked at them and somehow envied them. She wished Brandon was here. _If Sky came back to Redfountain, that means Brandon is here as well.... _Stella suddenly stunned and said automatically:

-I need to see Brandon.

Riven looked at her then replied:

-Maybe it's better if you forget about him, Stella.

-I need to see Brandon, kept on saying Stella.

-Listen, pretty face, started Riven, don't think about him anymore. He...

-I NEED TO SEE BRANDON!

Riven sighed and looked at Helia for help. Helia raised his shoulders and walked toward Stella and whispered:

-Forget about Brandon... It will only pain you more.

Not even trying to understand why, Stella yelled even louder:

-I WANNA SEE BRANDON NOW!

Knowing how hard-headed Stella was, Flora looked at Helia with a begging expression, and Helia sighed as he said calmly:

-Alright, Stella. Let's go see Brandon.

-But, continued Riven, I don't wanna hear you whine, complain or act all spoiled-princess like! Understood?

Stella nodded and walked out the door of her room. Riven and Helia followed. Flora decided to stay, along with Bloom, Timmy, Sky and Tecna, to prevent Mrs. Faragonda from knowing Stella left the school without permission. Musa went with Stella to support her if ever something was wrong. She also took a scarf for Stella, because the night was cold...

* * *

Brandon was in his room on the phone with someone. Lying on his bed, he was playing with this round ball. He did not seem pained or anything. His windows were closed so was his door. With a small smile on his face, he replied to that someone:

-Sure thing. How about tomorrow? The café on the corner of the street. Magix? 5 o'clock?

He deposed the ball and stood up. He took a paper and wrote: _Café Mania, 5 o'clock. _He, then, placed it on his desk and said:

-Alright, see you tomorrow. Love you too. Bye.

As he hung up, he heard somebody knocking at his door. He went to open and Riven pushed him inside as he closed the door.

-What's wrong with you, Riven?

-Stella's coming. You hurt her feelings, and I swear, your face will hurt.

-You like her or something?

-No, I like Musa.... Alright? Stella is like a little sister I never had...

Brandon started to laugh:

-Are you kidding me? Are you that sensible?

Riven did not reply and someone knocked at the door, once again.

-It's Helia, Brandon. Open up.

Brandon executed; he opened the door and saw, indeed, Helia, Musa and... Stella. Her face was pale. Her eyes were sad.

-Come in, said Brandon as if nothing happened.

They all walked in the room and Riven gave a look to Helia. Helia nodded and sat down on Brandon's bed Musa stood in the corner of the room. Stella, as she walked in, closed the door. She was trembling. Of course, she was cold (she's still in her Pjs) but also, she felt like there was something wrong...

-Hi Stella.

-Hi... Brandon....

Brandon yawned and pulled out a chair for her to sit.

-Thanks, said Stella.

Stella sat down and looked around her. She saw pictures... books... his cellphone.... her ring... Brandon noticed that she looked at her ring and said

-I forgot to give it to you, so take it. Don't lose it again... ok?

Stella reached out her hand to take the ring. As she took it, she also saw that his cellphone just received a text from someone named: Lavinia. Riven frowned and Helia grabbed the phone away. Brandon, then, took it away from Helia and said:

-Hey. I know it's cool, but it's mine.

-Who... is... umm... Lavinia?

Brandon turned around and stared at Stella.

-Well... I don't want to be mean, but I moved on Stella. She's my new girlfriend. She's a fairy too. Not as rich as you, but she's pretty and kind.

Stella stunned. Her world has totally fallen. It's been a little bit over 9 hours that they broke apart... and Brandon betrayed her for another fairy. She stood up abruptly and opened the door and started running. She did not know where to go. She just ran. She wanted to run away from her past... or her present. She wanted to move on, to be able to forget, but she was to weak to do so. In her head, images were rushing and songs were playing. Her heart was weighting more than a ton. She kept on running. Running from the truth, running from the pain, running from the emptiness...running from Brandon. She heard voices... Musa's, Riven's and Helia's. She did not turn back, she ran as fast as she could. Everything was over for her. Love was something she could rely on... but now, she had nothing to rely on. She finally reached an end. There was no way to go. The wind was strong. She did not want to die, but in the same time, she did not want to suffer.

-Stella! cried Musa.

Faster than the two others, Riven took a grip of Stella's hand and pulled her toward him and the others.

-What were you thinking? asked Riven as he tried to regain his breath.

Stella was sitting on the ground and she simply cried. Musa hugged her. Helia just stood there, breathing and looking around to see if anyone was looking at them. Musa kept on murmuring: "It's ok, everything is ok". Stella felt ashamed and like a baby. Everything fell under silence once again. Riven was bending over Musa and Stella telling them that they should get back to Alfea now. Helia simply agreed with Riven. As they finally got Stella to stand up, they rushed outside of Redfountain. In their rush, Stella dropped her scarf. As they all got into the plane, a young boy with dark golden hair and light green eyes picked up the scarf. He tried to give it back to Stella, but the plane had already left the ground and he walked back into his room, holding tightly Stella's scarf.

* * *

As they got back in Alfea, Musa and Stella got off and Sky and Timmy hopped aboard. They waved goodbye and the girls got all around Stella who was still crying. Bloom asked:

-What happened? She looks worse than before!

Musa sighed and answered:

-I'll tell you in my room. No need to remind Stella.

Stella went to bed and the four girls walked outside. They all went to Musa's room and Musa explained the whole story to the girls. While then, Stella was in her room. she was asleep, but tears were still present in her eyes.

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

So... in this chapter, I mentionned this girl called Lavinia.... Don't ask me where you meet her in the series, 'cause it's an OC. Hope you like it!!!!!!!!!! Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love you all,

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	9. Still not over you

Hello!!!!!!!

Thank you for all the reviews!!! You guys are fantastic! Thank you AMERBELLA, STARFIRE1994, FORTUNEPRINCESS, RIENNA and WINX CLUB RULES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The reviews:

_my sister is 10 and she thinks she can do the stuff i do  
like go to all night skate parties and have a hot boyfriend  
enough of that_

_love it love it love it_ (Starfire1994) **(Thanks!!! Lol... your sister sounds cute!!!)**

_Hi oh my gosh , how tradgic! i need to know more now please please update soon.  
(Btw i had braces b4, trust me when there off, there worth it =)  
love  
Amerbella x x x x **(Braces hurt... but yeah, most of my friends got them off this year... and I just put them in... )**_

_it ! I hope Brandon and stella will go out. Please add more! ! ! ! ! ! ! !BY! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! (Winx club rules) **(I added a new chapter!!! XD.. this one!!!)**_

_good... now don't stop updating... it is a turning point a cliff... don't hang us here... PLEASE update... _(Fortuneprincess) **(I updated!!!! yeah!!! XD)**

_hey there_  
_ur story was awesome  
i luv it very much  
so keep updating  
i'll b waiting 4 d next chapter  
gud luck gurl (Rienna) **(Keep reviewing!!!!! Love ya!)**_

Alright, now on with this chapter!!!!!!! And don't forget to review at the end of the chapter!

* * *

It was 4:47 in the morning. Bloom, Flora, Musa and Tecna couldn't sleep the whole night. They were still in Musa's and Tecna's room and they were yawning. They heard no noise in Stella's room. She was probably still asleep. Afterall, Stella was a sleepy head... And at a moment like this, maybe it was better for her to stay in her bed and not whining about her love for Brandon. It was finally 5 o'clock. Bloom stood up and stretched herself as she yawned for at least thirty seconds. Musa did the same and said:

-I'm going to take a shower, alright? I'll join you for breakfast.

Tecna nodded and stood up as well. Flora was still laying on the floor and playing with the carpet. She finally said softly:

-I'll wait here for Stella.

Bloom raised her shoulders and walked outside of the room and went to change in her room. Tecna locked herself in the closet to get change, and Musa went to the bathroom taking in her arms her usual red shirt and blue jeans. Flora, then, sat up. She heard Tecna bumping her head on something in the small closet and Musa turning on the water in the shower. In less than 10 minutes, Tecna walked out her closet. She waved goodbye to Flora and rushed out her room as she told Bloom to hurry up. The two girls went off for breakfast. Maybe after 8 or 10 minutes that Tecna and Bloom were gone, Musa stepped out of the bathroom dressed in her usual clothes. Her hair was still a little bit wet and she had a towel on her shoulder.

-Still waiting for Stella? asked Musa as she sat down next to Flora.

Flora nodded and said:

-I'm kinda worried about her. I have never seen Stella so sad... so... not...

-Little miss Sunshine? asked Musa who was smiling.

-Yes... Remember when she blew up the lab? She wasn't even worried. She actually seemed happy she did, said Flora with a soft giggle.

Musa remembered that very well. Just last year, Stella, by pure accident, caused the lab, where fairies created potions and drinks, to explode and to burn to the ground. She even bowed as some fairies applaused for her. Musa nodded with amusement. They, then, reminded each other of all the things Stella did and how cheerful she was although she was yelled at many times. Maybe an hour later or so, somebody knocked at their door. Musa stood up and opened the door. She saw the two girls whohad left for breakfast with two plates filled with delicious food such as sprinkle donuts, hot toast and alot more (just imagine all the food you like on a HUGE plate!!!), along with four young boys from Redfountain: Timmy, Sky, Riven and Helia.

-Well, what a surprise, said Musa as she let them in. Don't you have school or something?

-No, replied Riven. No school for now.

-Yeah, continued Bloom. Because of yesterday's events, school is cancelled, Redfountain's students are here helping us, fairies, to clean up the ballroom.

With Tecna, Bloom deposed the plates on the floor so that Musa and Flora could eat.

-Stella is not awake yet? asked Tecna as she sat on her bed.

-No, said Musa with her mouth filled with pastries.

As they talked and talked, Helia heard a noise in Stella's room.

-I think sleeping beauty is finally awake, he said.

They all decided to go to Stella's room to see if she was doing any better. Flora knocked at Stella's door... but no answer. Riven knocked harder and much louder... but still no answer. They all exchanged a worried look. What if...

-You don't think she... started Tecna.

-Let's not be so negative, interrupted Sky. Maybe she's in her bathroom or something... or maybe she's still asleep. She simply moved and hit her bed or something...

-Stella doesn't move much when she sleeps, said Tecna. I've been closed to her room for quite a while now, she doesn't roll around when she's in bed. She's really calm.

-I only see one way to make sure Stella is safe, said Riven.

They all looked at him as he cracked his knuckles. Riven kicked the door and it fell on the floor. They all entered... a little worried and nervous. Bloom went over to Stella's bed and Musa checked in the bathroom. There was no sign of Stella. Flora walked over to her desk and saw a light orange paper with a delicate handwritting: Stella's. She took it and as she read it, she fell on the floor. Helia rushed by her side and took the paper. He stunned. Riven took it and read it out loud:

-_My dear friends_.

-It's a letter, said Timmy smartly.

Everyone made him shut up and asked Riven to continue.

-_You all have been so supportive. I don't know what I would have become if it wasn't for you. Although we barely knew each other, you are close to my heart, more than anyone has ever been. I probably am hurting your feelings right now, but I followed my heart and it says that it's best for me to return to Solaria. I'm sorry that you have to learn this as you read this letter,_ _but... I hope you understand. I'll come and visit you someday. But I doubt I'll return to Alfea... Too much pain and memories... I believe you'll go see Mrs. Faragonda to tell her I'm gone... I thank you for doing so. Once again... my dear trusted amazing friends, I'm sorry for the sadness I've caused you... Love you all very much... Stella_.

As Riven finished reading, Flora broke in tears, small tears rolled down Bloom's cheeks, Tecna hugged Timmy as she cried a bit and Musa ran away. The boys all looked down as Timmy hugged Tecna back and Riven dropped the letter on the ground.

* * *

Stella hasn't left Alfea yet, she was in the bushes and she looked around her. She wished she could stay... she wished she was stronger. She, then, opened a portal to Solaria with her ring. She whispered a small goodbye to Alfea and went through the portal. She landed in front of her father's castle. Stella walked slowly to the gates and was greeted kindly by the guards. She answered with a smile that was hard to make. As she crossed the gates, servants came to help her carry her only bag and others came to greet her. The princess decided to, first, go see her father. She walked slowly... as if she had no more strenght. The throne room's door was slightly open and with dignity, she entered and her father rushed toward her. AS he hugged her, he asked:

-Oh, my dear Stella! I heard Alfea had problems with some witches! I thought you stayed there! What are you doing here, my little baby?

Stella looked at him and replied softly:

-I'm homesick... So I decided to get back here and to drop out of Alfea.

-Drop out of Alfea? What about your dreams? You always wanted to become an accomplished fairy to help the people of your future kingdom! said King Radius, surprised.

Stella looked away and said:

-It used to be my dream, true. But now, I just want to be me, the princess I used to be.

-If that is your desire, my dear, stay here, said the king. You can go to your room now.

Stella nodded and walked out. She began to take the hall to her room. Because she was walking with her head down, she didn't see a tall woman in a blue dress, and she bumped into her. AS she raised her head, the woman gave out a hand to help her stand up. That woman said:

-Long time no see, your highness.

-Countess Cassandra, murmured Stella.

-Yes?

-Nothing... Just... Nice to see you again.

As Stella stood up, she saw a girl with long black hair and a dark coloured dress walking toward them.

-Well, isn't it princess Stella! she said.

-Hello Chimera, greeted Stella.

-I thought you had school. Been kicked out?

-No, I left, because I was homesick.

-You are so lying! said Chimera loudly.

Before Stella could reply, countess Cassandra stopped Chimera:

-Daughter, do not speak to the princess like that.

She then turned toward Stella and said:

-Please forgive my daughter's behaviour.

Stella simply nodded and she continued walking down the hall. She opened the door and locked herself in the room and started crying again. She missed her friends and the school. But she wasn't going to go back now... She wouldn't be able to bare the memories of...

* * *

Brandon was getting ready for his "date" with Lavinia. A nice black tie around his neck, neat pants and a nice white shirt: there he was, ready and handsome. He quickly brushed his brown hair and he hopped on his bike. Unlike most of the guys in Redfountain, he did not go help in Alfea. He didn't see the need of doing so. As he sensed the cold of wind and the clouds, he spared a small thought for Stella: _Wonder what you are doing now... Hope you have moved on... like me. I didn't want to hurt your feelings... but you should have known that we weren't meant to be..._ As he thought about if they were meant to be or not, he was over Magix and he saw his girl sitting. She had dark red hair. Her eyes were dark brown, shaped like diamonds. She is not from royalty... just perfect for Brandon. She was there, with a book, she was wearing a light purple dress with a red flower broch. Her hair was blowing in the wind... _Just like Stella's hair when I danced with her..._ He slapped himself for thinking so. Stella was his past, now it was all about Lavinia. He slowly got closer to the ground and he parked his bike close enough. He took off his helmet and walked confidently over to Lavinia. He kissed her gently on the cheek and Lavinia blushed. She deposed her book on the table and said:

-Hi Brandon!

-Hey Lavinia, replied Brandon as he sat in front of her. Ordered anything yet?

-No, said Lavinia sweetly. I was waiting for you.

Brandon smiled and they started to decide what they were going to have for dinner. They finally agreed on having "Double Tomato Bruschetta"as an appetizer, "Tuscan Chicken" as a main plate and a "Black Forest" as a dessert. The sky was pretty dark by the time they started eating. A candle was lighting their table like many others. They looked each other in the eyes and then Brandon said:

-You look gorgeous tonight, Stella.

Lavinia stunned. _Did he just call me Stella? Who is she?_

-Umm... Brandon, did you just call me Stella?

He did... When he looked at Lavinia, all he could see was Stella. Instead of that long red hair, he saw the sunrays of Stella's hair. He saw gold eyes instead of dark brown eyes. He saw that lovely princess he fell in love with... not the normal fairy he asked on a date. Brandon stopped gazing and mumbled:

-No... I said...Lavinia...

-Who is Stella, Brandon? asked Lavinia.

Brandon took a bite in his chocolate cake and said:

-My... friend. Just a friend, Lavinia. Don't get jealous, she's just a friend.

Lavinia looked away and replied:

-You sure?

-Absolutely, said Brandon with a smile.

Lavinia decided to believe him, although... she felt like he was lying. All the sudden, Sky ran out of nowhere and yelled at Brandon:

-Man! I was looking for you all over Redfountain and Magix! What are you doing?

-I'm having a date with Lavinia! So do you mind going away?

-Well, I should because Stella left Alfea!

Lavinia, who first didn't wanted to interfere said:

-Stella? Who is she?

Sky turned toward Lavinia:

-The girl he cared so much about until he told her he was a squire!

Lavinia stood up and said:

-Brandon, this is goodbye!

She left a few coins on the table and left without another word.

-Look at what you did, your majesty!

-Look at what you did! Stella is gone! She went back to Solaria! The witches are probably after her! And all you are doing is going out on a date?

Brandon stood up and left a few bucks on the table and said firmly:

-Do you think I don't care about Stella anymore?

-It seems like it.

-You are wrong, Sky! I care about her. I just... I just can't... Just... leave me alone, alright?

-What about Stella? Brandon, you are not the guy I used to know.

-Stella? She... she probably hates me right now... She probably is trying to burn all her memories about me right now! She probably is...

-Crying.

Brandon looked at Sky. She probably was, but Brandon, for the first time, was crying as well. He wanted to see Stella, but how to say it... It was hard. What if... what if Stella found somebody else. He didn't want to turn around and see her with somebody else. He didn't want to see her hate him. He didn't want to see her deny the existence of their love. He wanted to see her though. The whole night, it was only her reflection that he could see.

-Brandon, listen. We're going to see her in Solaria. Are you coming or not? asked Sky.

-I don't know... I don't know if I should...

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

That's it for now!!! and thanks again for the reviews!!!! and plz keep reviewing!!!

Btw... you are probably wondering why I wrote alot of things about food in this chapter... well it's because I was eating while writing... XD

xoxoxoxox

Sakuralinh


	10. New appearances

Greetings my fellow readers.

(Ok.. that was stupid... 'cause like my english teacher kept on saying: when you greet someone, greet them as if they were presidents or ministers or kings or queens... and my friends and I have been making that joke to everyone for the last 24 hours....... Ok... you probably think that I'm crazy.. well, I'm not... just freakin' mad at my art teacher who decided to give us a freakin' hard test!!!... if you wanna know why... just send me an e-mail..... I won't bother you any longer...!!!)

Well, I must thank, now and once again, AMERBELLA and FORTUNEPRINCESS, who on the first day I published my chapter, had already left a review!!! ( You guys are the greatest readers anyone could have!!!! Love you guys soooooo much!!!!!!!). Big thanks to STELLA ROCKS ,STELLA777 and LOVELYTWEETY95 as well (your reviews warmed my heart!!!)

Their reviews:

Yey new chapter, really good, it just keeps getting better! please please PLEASE update soon!  
luv Amerbella x x x x **(Thank you, you are toooooooo kind!!!! Love ya!!!)**

this waz a very awesome story you r a genius. keep writing it is great so far . it is so great i have over 100 friends and i am going to tell them to read and review right now . u rock keep writing and updating. (stella777) **(thank you very much!!! I'll be waiting for more of your reviews!!!! ^.^)**

again cliffhanger. but lovely... please update soon... i can't wait to see them kissed. (Fortuneprincess) **(thankies!!!! I understand you want to see them kiss... but I'm taking it slowly... but don't worry, they will... eventually (sp???? you might think I'm stupid.. but I'm not such a dummy... just lazy!!! ~.^))**

ur story is so nice!u r talented!keep on writing!i will be reading and reviewing for you!hope to see many more chapter as soon as possible!:) (lovelytweety95) **(Awww... why thank you!!! Keep reviewing!!!! ^.^)**

I know some of you says "Baltor", you know that dark evil wizard? Well.... I always said Valtor... so I'm just gonna keep going with Valtor.. alright?? ('cause in RAI they call him Valtor and in 4kids, they call him Baltor... complicated but.. yeah...)

I also want to apologize for the way my dialogs are written. Indeed, in English, I just noticed that you mostly write dialogs with quotes... I write them with a - I'm sorry for that... I'll continue that way though.. please forgive me!!!!!!!!! I love you all, please keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, let's continue with the story...!!!!

* * *

Night has fallen on Solaria. The stars were bright like always and so was the gorgeous moon. Stella was at one of her favourite places ever in the castle... or out the castle. Indeed, she was on the roof. Her hair was blowing in the wind and her eyes were filled with sadness. She was in a cute mini-skirt, the color of a sunset on a beach and was wearing a tanktop with stars randomly decorating it. Around her neck was a crystal necklace that her mother gave to her. She also had the Solaria's ring. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She wanted to feel the breeze on her feet. Although the wind was present, it was pretty warm. Of course what she was thinking about was Brandon... always Brandon... and her friends, her great friendly friends. Sometimes, she even heard their voices calling her. Everytime she looked back, they weren't there, just a memory... a reflection... a mirage... And Brandon... She, at times, feel his touch... an imagination. Like, just then, on the roof, she felt like Brandon had put his hand on her shoulder.

-Brandon, she whispered softly.

-No, Valtor.

Stella turned around and saw this tall man who skin looked like the skin of a vampire. He looked really thin as well. He was elegantly dressed... but Stella could sensed a dark magic coming from him. As once, she stood up and backed away from him. She asked firmly:

-Who are you? And what do you want?

-I said it. I'm Valtor. And it is not about what I want, but what you want.

-What I want? repeated quietly Stella.

-Yes. What your heart truly desires... You love that boy named Brandon... right?

Stella looked at him blankly_. How did he know that I love Brandon? _

-If I do... what are you going to do about it?

Valtor laughed and replied:

-I thought I could help you. I could give you powers to get him back to you.... but in exchange... I wanna taste a small part of Solaria's power.

-I rather be killed than to betray my planet... STELLA MAGIX!

(Song starts playing.... XD... kidding!!)

Stella was now floating in the air with her scepter in hand. Valtor was standing on the roof, ready to fight**. **

-My dear princess... are you sure you want to settle things this way? We could simply talk and get what we want, said Valtor with a smile that Stella did not like.

-You want me to betray my planet? In your dreams, Valtor!! Solar Dust!!!!

Without a single bit of effort, he dodged her attack.

-Powerful... but not enough to beat me. Join me, your highness, your life will flow without pain, but if not...

A dark purple energy circled his hands.

-You'll have to be crushed slowly... in my hands.

Stella looked at his hands, then into his eyes. All the sudden, she felt dizzy... really dizzy... She began by falling on the roof... weak. Her scepter fell down the roof. She reached out a hand to catch it, but instead, her body followed the scepter. Valtor appeared right next to her as she fell down.

-You'll help me now?

-Never, whispered Stella.

Valtor smiled and replied:

-I won't let you die... I want you to suffer... princess of Solaria...

Stella closed her eyes and let herself get taken by Valtor. She was not able to fight Valtor. He was powerful... too powerful... and she was weak... too weak to fight back. She wished she'd just die... but he, that wizard, wouldn't let her. As she finally started to feel all senses, she heard one last voice... the voice that sang to melody of her heart...

-What I truly desire... , she whispered just before falling deeply unconcious.

That voice she heard was no other than Brandon's. Yes, he was in Solaria and at that moment, he was rushing toward Valtor, who he did not know yet, with his broadsword tightly held. Behind him, were 4 flying fairies: Musa, Bloom, Flora and Tecna and four running specialists: Sky, Riven, Timmy and Helia. All had the same idea in head: Blast that evil wizard who was holding Stella. But before any of them could do a thing, Valtor laughed and disappeared in the mid-air. Brandon who was only a feet or two away from the evil sorcerer fell on the ground and, with his fists, he hit the ground. He was blaming himself for letting Stella get abducted like that. If only...

-Brandon, I know how you feel, said Sky who finally arrived next to Brandon. I...

-You don't know how I feel like, alright? interrupted abruptly Brandon. You know nothing about how I am feeling right now! I feel pain... sadness... fury... negative emotions! I'm blaming myself? Have YOU ever blame yourself? Have you ever lose someone closed to your heart? You're a prince. You have your family! My mother died when I was 10, remember? My father went to war and I never saw him again, remember? That's why I'm a squire... I have no family! Nothing! Now I just found someone closer to my heart than anyone I've met so far... and guess what? She just got kidnapped! Thanks to who? To me!

Brandon, then, broke in tears. He couldn't stop himself from crying. Sky just stood there... maybe Brandon was right... maybe he knew nothing about his pain... He turned around and saw Flora who was whining in Helia's arms, Musa who used Riven's shoulder, Bloom and Tecna who hugged each other as they cried and Timmy who was trying to make Tecna feel a little better. Nobody moved for hours and soon, the sky got brighter and the beautiful sun of Solaria lighted the main entrance of the palace. All the sudden, King Radius, Stella's father, rushed outside of his castle and asked:

-Where is Stella? I've been searching for her for hours!

The young students all looked at him and Sky walked up to the King and bowed:

-Your majesty. I'm prince Sky of Eraklyon.

-Oh, yes! I remember you! What are you doing here?

-I came, along with my friends, to take Stella back to Alfea, but...

-What? But what? What happened to Stella!?

-She got... She has been taken away by a strange man... Tall, pale...

King Radius suddenly fainted. Of course, it was his very precious little baby that was taken away...

--

As the king woke up, he saw Bloom, Sky and Flora around his bed along with a dozen of servants. He brought his hand to his head and whispered:

-What a bad dream...

Flora closed her eyes and said softly:

-It wasn't a dream, your majesty.

King Radius closed his eyes and cried quietly. As everybody was whining, crying, sobbing or something alike, the door of King Radius' room swang open and a man, a woman and a young girl rushed in.

-Radius! My friend! said the man as he came to hug Radius tightly.

The woman and the girl stood there doing nothing... just looking at the scene. Tecna walked over to them and with a small voice she asked the girl:

-Uhh... Who are you? Why are you dressed like this?

The girl looked at her outfit which was a large gown difficult to walk with. Her eyes were turquoise and her hair was brown. She had dark skin and she looked quite pretty. She finally decided to answer:

-I'm princess Layla of Andros. I'm dressed like THIS because I'm a PRINCESS!

-Your manners, Layla.

-Yes, mother.

Tecna backed away and stood next to Musa who was still crying. She saw Layla whispering a few words to her mother, then, Layla walked toward them.

-Sorry for before...

Tecna smiled as a forgiveness sign and Layla continued:

-What's going on around here? Why is everybody so down!?

Musa. as she cried even louder, said:

-Stella, you know... Solaria's princess, got kidnapped by a man who looked very evil and...

-What Musa is trying to say is that Solaria's princess was taken away by a man and well, that's why everybody is very very deeply pained..., reformulated Tecna as she tried to recomfort Musa.

Layla looked down, then she whispered:

-Friends are great.... I only had one...

Tecna and Musa looked at her. Layla looked back and turned away right away. She didn't like people looking at her that way...

-Uhh... Sorry if we are annoying you, "your highness", said Tecna as she turned away.

Musa simply kept on crying and Flora finally walked toward them and said:

-Hello princess.... uhh...

-Layla, said Tecna as she decided to walk away. Princess... If you are not here to help us... then go away...

Layly glanced at Tecna and yelled:

-LAYLA MAGIX!

Her gown transformed into a beautiful green fairy outfit.

-I want to help, alright? But I believe you are not good enough for me, Tecna! Jealous?

Tecna tighten her teeth and yelled:

-TECNA MAGIX!

Her fairy outfit was mostly modern... afterall she's the fairy of technology...

-I'm ready whenever you are!

Layla smiled and said:

-Let's go rescue Stella then!

Tecna looked at her and said stupidly:

-I thought you were going to test me.... you know... like a fight...

Layla laughed and said:

-Silly... If I hurt you... how could you go save your friend??

Tecna smiled shyly.

-PRINCESS LAYLA GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!

Layla sighed and said:

-No mother... I'm going... I want to live MY life...

-Yes mam'... let her go! said Tecna defensively.

-We'll all be going... you have nothing to fear! said Flora calmly. See... FLORA MAGIX!

She was now in a beautiful shiny pink dress and had a adorable flower necklace around her neck.

-MUSA MAGIX!

Musa was all dressed-up in red and looked sparkling.

-See mam' nothing to worry about! said, for once, cheerfully Musa.

The queen sighed and gave a sign that she let them go.

-Come on Bloom! Transform! said Flora.

-I... I can't... I never did before... but I'll tag along!

-We will too, said the boys all together.

-Alright then! Stella here we come! said Layla as she flew out the window along with all the others... well... the boys and Bloom jumped out the window.....

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER!!

This is not the best chapter... and sure there was not alot of StellaxBrandon moment, but I promise a better chapter next time!!!!! Please review!!! and Thanks for reading!!!!!!

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxoxox


	11. Eclipse of the sun

HI!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mewwy Christmas (late... but the thought is TRULY there!!!) and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! I want to thank all of you who reviewed!!! It's like the BEST Christmas' gifts eva!!!! Let's make Santa nice list (people who reviewed!!! ~.^):

**Stella Rocks**

**Amerbella**

**Starfire1994**

**Winx club rules**

**Fortuneprincess**

**Lovelytweety95**

I'm SOOOO very fortunate to have them reviewing every single time they read!!!! Here's their reviews:

Stella Rocks said:

_Your welcome ^^ The story is really creative. I hope you update soon ^^_

Amerbella said:

_Hello, this story is excelent! your imaganation is amazing i dnt know were u come up with this stuff! keep it up :)  
Love Amerbella x xx x x_

Starfire1994 said:

_love it  
so cool  
please continue  
i want to know more_

later  
starfire1994

Winx club rules said:

_Love the story !Add more soon!:)_

Fortuneprincess said:

_happy to see u update..._ _anyway good chapter. continue..._

_sorry i forgot..._

_a late MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR.  
hope u would update really soon... and one more thing i would like to know ur email id... so i could mail u..._ (I dunno if you received my e-mail.... but my e-mail address is sakuralinh, with the hotmail... I'm writing it this way 'cause I cannot write a link here..... XD ! I can't wait to receive your e-mail!!!! xox)

Lovelytweety95 said:

_update soon!looking foward to ur nxt chpt!do ur best!second review from me!:]_

THANK YOU AGAIN!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!

On with the story now.... 'cause that's what you are here for.... XD

* * *

_Brandon_, she thought_, Where are you? Are you here... close to me? Do you remember me...? 'Cause I feel like I don't know much about me anymore... I only remember you... you and your face... you and your personality... I remember you only... I remember only... I don't know... Voices in my head.... Tell me that I am... in love... or that I desire... Brandon... _

-Hey, Valtor! What did you do to her... her thoughts seems to be confusing her! I thought you were simply supposed to modify her memory.... make her the enemy of the others fairies and of the specialists, said an icy cold voice.

-Witches... You work for me... you have no right to question my abilities and my magic.

Three voices whispered a "yes" and 6 heels walked away. One dark energy stayed in the room and walked over to her body. That dark energy whispered softly and evily:

-Wake up... fairy...

Her eyes suddenly opened. The usual sparkle in her eyes had disappear and instead a dark energy was flowing in her eyes. She stared blankly at the ceiling and the dark enrgy said:

-Stella... you belong to me now. Forget about your past... Don't let emotions take over you... you have no emotions... you are now one of us...

She repeated softly and darkly:

-I must forget about my past and have no emotions... I belong to Valtor...

Valtor smiled evily and placed both of his hands on her shoulders as she stood up. He brought a dark energy into her body and thought: _Such a bright heart and mind... let's modify this... Let's change her power into DESTRUCTION... _Stella's eyes began to take a dark brown colour... then slowly they became purple. Her skin became as white as the snow and her lips darken. Valtor removed his hands from her and laughed, but as he removed his hands, Stella found her golden eyes again and her light coloured lips and her beutiful light tanned skin. Valtor bit his inferior lip and called the witches in.

-Yes, Valtor? said Darcy. Couldn't do it?

-I managed for a second or two... but her positive energy is too strong for me alone to handle it... I need your dark energy as well.

Icy sighed and said:

-Why DO we have to DO this again?

-Because her sun and moon powers when in contact with the dark energy that flows in us will become a destructive power...

Stormy laughed and said:

-You make it sound soooo dramatic, Valtor!

Valtor looked at her meanly and decided to start transmitting dark energy to Stella. He placed her in the middle and himself and the witches sat around her. Once again, Stella went through slight transformations...

* * *

-Ugh.... This is taking too long!!!! I'm worried, people!!! Riven, can we go any faster?

-Shut up Brandon! It's full speed already! replied Riven a little too annoyed.

They've left Solaria for over 2 hours and they led themselves into nowhere. Of course they had no idea where that dark wizard's secret place was, they just went foward. Nothing gave them a clue to the place where Stella could possibly be. Brandon was walking around and around in the ship thinking about Stella.

-Brandon, stop it already, you are making me feel dizzy! said Layla who kept on complaining about Brandon's behaviour.

The atmosphere in the ship was truly tense.... everybody was complaining at each other... because it was slow, because it was long, because it was stressing, because it was annoying....... Musa kept on sighing and whining. Tecna did her best to not show too much emotions and Flora and Bloom hugged each other tightly. An hour passed and still nothing. Only clouds and the sky that was now pink. They saw all the nature's beauty, but all was too preoccupied to get a scent of hope from the nature. As they approached what seemed like the sun, Timmy yelled:

-Uhh... GUYS! Maybe we should go another way!!!! This sunlight will burn our ship!

Indeed, sunrays were blinding there eyes and suddenly a scream, a blast and darkness. The sun seemed to have suddenly set and left place for the moon. A small amount of light was heading toward the young students, Riven decided to prepare to attack... Another blast pushed the small amount of light toward the ship. That small amount of light crashed on the ship. They all froze: her face, her hair, her body...

-STELLA!! yelled Brandon with all his heart.

Yes, Stella. She seemed unconcious... She was unconcious. Brandon opened the door and went to take her inside. Outside was very cold. He took her in his arms and tried to rush inside. The strong wind did not help, neither the mist. He slipped a few times, but never had he let go of Stella. He finally managed to get inside with Stella. He fell on his knees still holding Stella. Riven and Helia rushed over to Brandon to help him carry Stella over to the chairs. The girls, as Stella was laying on the chairs, placed blankets on her white skinned body. Brandon was on his knees beside her and holding her hand.... Her hand was cold like the ice. That frozen hand suddenly trembled. He held it tighter and slowly, Stella's eyes opened. Brandon froze... not because Stella's hand was cold, but because...

-Stella? Your eyes... They are... purple...

Stella looked away and closed her eyes. In a soft whisper she said:

-They took away my sun power, I only have my moon powers now...

Brandon brought his hand to her face and turned her face toward him. He looked at her... she looked so different... but he didn't care... he loved her, and that all he needed to know. Suddenly, she jumped in his arms and said:

-Brandon, I can't keep it inside anymore.... I love you, Brandon, please stay with me! Stay faithful!

She cried a bit. Brandon froze again... so sudden. He whispered back:

-Why do you think I'm here?

The others decided to leave them alone. They landed the ship and all got off. Only Stella's quiet sobbing were heard and Brandon's breathing.

-I was scared, Brandon... I was sure you abandonned me...

-I would never do that Stella.... Ever heard of denial? That's me alright!

Brandon chuckled thinking that it would help Stella feel better... he was wrong, Stella just kept on sobbing. He removed her arms off his neck and shoulders and looked into her eyes. He couldn't help but miss those warm golden eyes she had. He passed his hands in her soft hair. Stella grabbed his hand and brought it to her cheek. She slowly bent down and before Brandon knew it, their lips met. She closed her eyes, so did Brandon. He could still feel her cold hand over his. He could feel how cold Stella's lips were. He pulled Stella harder toward him. He finally opened his eyes. Stella hasn't yet. She hasn't even let go of his hand... as if she feared that he'll let her go again. Footsteps were suddenly heard. and a voice followed:

-Hey Brandon! Did you see...

Stella backed away as she heard Riven's voice. Riven stunned and murmured:

-My bad...

He rushed outside and completely forgot about what he came for. Brandon simply seemed annoyed... maybe he wanted the moment to last a little longer... Everything fell silent again... until Brandon said:

-You must be tired... maybe we should head back for Alfea.... I'll go get the others....

Stella nodded and took place on the chairs.

* * *

- If only they knew...

-Bright plan, Valtor! Playing with those goody-goody fairies and specialists is soooo totally evil!

-Thank you, Darcy. The more that princess and that squire get closer, the easier will it be for Stella to expand her dark powers.

Evil laughs filled the place.

-Silence, now... Let's keep on watching the show! said Valtor as he showed a bassin of water where Stella was noticeable and the others as well. They seem to have left the ground and gone back to Alfea. Stella was sitting with blankets over her and surrounded by Flora, Musa, Tecna, Bloom and Layla who was finally introduced to Stella. They saw Brandon looking at Stella and distracted from his work. He saw Riven who felt unconfortable because he ruined Stella and Brandon's moment. And they just kept on laughing about it. Except for Darcy, who seemed to have other thoughts... She backed away, saying that she needed to go to the bathroom. She rushed inside the bathroom and locked herself in there. She took out of her pocket the picture that was framed. And she remembered what happened a few days ago...

(Note: It's a flash back.... so... it's all going to be in italic! Thoughts will be underlined... to make the difference! Thank you!!!)

_Darcy sat on the floor and touched the ground under her bed and took a framed picture._

_-You still keep that?_

_-It's our only..._

_-No... I don't want to know. I don't remember any longer... let's just go._

_Darcy blew softly on the picture to remove all the dust and followed Icy and Stormy who already flew out the window. She stuck the picture in her bag and left a finger or two on it, as she took off behind her sisters. She remembered her past... after all... everybody had a past... She remembered when they were simply kids... Their mother... My mother was a fairy... It's hard to believe but... she was one... My father was an evil wizard... _

_-DARCY! Hurry! yelled her sister Icy. _

_-Don't boss me..._

_Where was she... yes... My evil father killed my mother... by accident, maybe... but he still did. I saw the whole thing... my sisters denied it... maybe because they were evil like their father. I remember a blast and nothing more... My mother was on the couch... dead... my father faked or really cried over my mother's body. He turned to me and told me about my ancesters... the three evil witches... my sisters joined us... Icy... as cold as ever... Stormy... as dorky as ever and me... falling into the darkness... I was barely listening... but my father....... he kept on saying stuff... stuff only Icy wanted to know... It seemed like she didn't even care that our mother died... her cold heart... _

_-Darcy! Come on! Stop being such a slug!_

_Icy then bumped into a tall man... With a calm voice he said:_

_-Join me witches... I can give you more powers than you could ever imagine!_

_Icy glared at him and said:_

_-What do you think girls? Deal or no deal?_

_Darcy raised her shoulders and Stormy nodded. Icy said:_

_-If you promise to give us the power we want, we'll go along with you. _

_-It's a promise! Welcome, witches, to Valtor's home!_

_He opened a portal and they all entered... All Darcy remembered of that day_...

* * *

-Stella! You look like you are going to puke! said softly Flora.

Stella nodded and headed for the bathroom. As she closed the door behind her, she did not go directly to the washroom... She went on the back of the ship and made a hole in it. Strangely... it wasn't a bright light... but a dark one... as if... the sun was covered by an eclipse... Without thinking twice, she rushed to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were dreamy... not bright like before. She looked at her face that was whiter than the clouds... She closed her eyes and let herself fall to the ground. Her body slid from one side of the room to the other and she heard a loud noise: the ship has crashed.

-Stella! she heard Brandon's voice calling her.

They kicked down the door, they all rushed in and Brandon hugged her, thanking god that she was fine. Musa, cheerfully, said:

-Well then! Guess we'll have a sleepover on this island!

They all laughed even Stella who stunned after doing so.

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

There you go!

Sorry it took time... I REALLY sucked at my math and science exam... so my parents forced me to do some extra studying stuff....sorry again...

hope you enjoyed it!!

Love,

Sakuralinh

xoxoxox


	12. Whispers of darkness

Hi!

I'm sorry for making you wait for so long! I've been grounded because my report card totally sucked... and yeah...

Anyway thanks to all those nice readers who left a review! Thanks to Sunrose-01 who cleared out this small misuderstanding! (go read her fanfiction if you haven't... to Sunrose... =) I wanted to do something in favor for you... so TADAAA!!!)! Special thanks to Fortuneprincess who always supported me!!! (I REALLY appreciate your kindness!) Thanks to Winx Club rules, Stella777 and Stellarocks! Thank you all!!!

I'm soooo totally very tired........ I have soooooooooooo many homework!!! All the teachers gave us homework....... (7 teachers a day... X 3 pages each! Do the math =) )

Anyway on with the story! Thanks for reading!! I love you all soooo much!! Please review!!!

* * *

Everything was set: tents, sleeping bags, fire, food, water... Clouds covered the moon on that night... a fresh breeze made the girls trembled... With the help of Tecna, Flora cooked a delicious meal with the fishes caught by Sky and Riven. They placed their camp close to the river and just a few meters outside the dark forest. An owl flew passed Musa who fell into the icy water of the river. With a smile, Riven helped her stand up and Musa laughed. Bloom and Sky was talking and giggling as they ate their meal. Flora and Helia held hands by the camp fire. Tecna and Timmy walked back and foward talking to each other. Layla layed in her tent, reading and eating the fish. Stella and Brandon sat a little further, silent... Stella in Brandon's arms... At times, they glanced over to the others... but they mostly looked at the river. Stella looked at Brandon's reflection, than at hers. She looked sad....... but she didn't know why... She was supposed to feel good about all the damage she created to the specialists' ship. Slowly, she seemed to fall asleep on Brandon's chest.

-Stella? Listen... I don't know why... but I feel like... like I don't know you anymore...

-Brandon, whispered Stella. Maybe... maybe you were right... maybe because we are not meant to be...

Brandon shook his head and Stella removed her head from his warm body. She stared in his eyes and he stared in hers.

-No... It's not that! Your heart... it seems........... cold...

Stella stood up and murmured:

-Cold... cold like ice... dark like hell...

Brandon looked at her and said softly:

-What?

-A tooth for a tooth... An eye for an eye..., continued Stella.

-What? repeated Brandon as he stood up as well.

-Pain for pain... Evil for evil...

-Stella, what are you talking about? asked Brandon as he began to worry.

-Death is destined for those who are hurtful...

-Stella! said Brandon as he backed away.

Behind, Musa and Riven looked at Brandon and Stella... then they exchanged a look and they ran toward Stella and Brandon as once. Musa, just in case, yelled:

-MUSA MAGIX!

Hearing Musa's voice, Flora and Helia abandonned their warm spot by the fire and rushed toward Stella and Brandon. They were followed by Layla who ran out of her tent, Timmy and Tecna who replaced their sweet and romantic look by a serious and alerting glare and Bloom and Sky quickly, still holding hands, ran toward their friends. All they heard for the next 10 seconds were:

-FLORA MAGIX!

-LAYLA MAGIX!

-TECNA MAGIX!

-BLOOM MAGIX!

(and the little music that comes with the transformation!)

Musa and Flora arrived first and looked at Stella with a strange look. Stella was glaring at Brandon and kept on murmuring:

-Evil for evil... Death is destined for those who are hurtful... pain is destined for those who betrayed... A tooth for a tooth...

-Stella, said softly Flora as she shook Stella camly. What are you saying? Are you ok?

The other fairies landed next to her as well and all looked very worried. Riven who was breathing like a dog after it ran 6km asked Brandon:

-What's wrong with Stella?

Brandon whispered:

-I don't know...

He looked at Stella with a look of fear and wonder... Why was she so different...

-Killing is the solution.

The second before that they were all looking at Brandon... but that moment... when those words were pronounced by Stella, they all looked at her and backing away from a feet or two...

-Who are you!? What have you done with Stella? yelled Bloom innocently.

-Bloom, whispered Stella who walked toward them. Don't you remember your friend?

-STAY AWAY FROM ME! cried Bloom as she fell on the ground.

Sky jumped in front of Stella and directed his sword toward her. Stella smiled and said:

-Stella Dark Magix...

(dark magic music... which doesn't exist... but who cares!! =) )

Her hair was tied in pigtails with black ribbons. Her eyes stayed that purple shade... Her lips... a dark shiny purple envelop them... She was wearing black high heels, a dark purple layers skirt and a halter neck top. She had black round hoops for earring and her wings were purple and translucid... they were big and covered light... Sky, at the sight of a dark Stella, backed away and fell on the ground as he tripped on Bloom's legs.

-Who are you? asked Tecna with a firm voice.

-Stella. A new Stella... The dark fairy of destruction...

Her voice showed no emotion, but it hurted Brandon so deeply... His heart was beating at the speed of the sound... There stood his beloved Stella? It just couldn't be... but somehow it was the truth... not a nightmare but the simple truth...

-You can't be Stella! Stella is the fairy of the Sun and the Moon! She gives life! She creates! She doesn't destroy! cried Flora.

-My heart has been destroyed... My dreams have been burnt... If I'm not to destroy others... I am to destroy myself...

-Stella! Are you listening to yourself!? Where's the happy Stella we used to know!? yelled Musa before breaking in tears.

-Happy? Is that an emotion I should know? I learned to hate... to feel the darkness flow in me... I don't remember the happiness of the old days...

Brandon stunned at those words and whispered:

-You don't remember me...

* * *

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

I'm sorry this is a really short chapter! I promise the next one will be longer! Hope you enjoyed it though!!

Love you all alot!

Please enjoy everything in your life! =p

Love,

Sakuralinh

P.s. I'm still grounded... so yeah....


	13. Because of you

Hey!!!

Well.... I'm still "partly" grounded... and I twisted my ankle in gym............. I can't WALK!!!!! Anyway......... Thanks for supporting me! Really appreciated.... especially in moments like this................. ugh... I couldn't go to school today... so I'm writing!!!!!! =)

Anyway... thank you FORTUNEPRINCESS, WINX CLUB RULES, STARFIRE1994 and LOVELYTWEETY95!!!!!!!!! Please if you have time send me an e-mail at sakuralinh (hotmail... 'cause I cannot publish a link.... dunno why... it doesn't appear!!!) Anyway... KEEP REVIEWING!! I need you support!!!! and please... to readers who haven't reviewed: REVIEWSSSS!!!! It proves to me that my story is worth continuing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now....... on with the story and Stella's answer........ =)

* * *

Brandon's heart was beating as fast as a shooting star crossing the space from an end to another. He looked at Stella with begging eyes.... eyes that asked Stella to find her true self.... eyes that asked Stella to say that she didn't forget him and the first day they met...... eyes that demanded to see Stella's light... eyes that stared at the dark Stella and saw only the pure heart that was hidden behind all that hate, sadness, evil...

Stella bit her inferior lip and softly said:

-I haven't forgotten you, Brandon...

Brandon's eyes widen.... maybe... just maybe... Stella didn't lose her heart to the darkness....

-No... I haven't... I remember you... I remember you as a hurtful person! A person I must not love but hate... A person who broke my heart in thousand of pieces... A man who chose to live another life because of who I am... I have awaken my hate.... my rage... and it's all turning toward you...

Brandon looked down... He reached out a hand and said:

-No more, Stella... Please come back to yourself... I know I was wrong... I blamed myself... I love you... and nobody else... why can't you see that?

-Because my heart and soul are dark the moment I saw you once again...

Brandon cried... a few tears... and replied in a whisper:

-Then the kiss, the words... the look in your eyes... were all lies?

Stella smiled evilly and said:

-What do you think Brandon? Deception......... taste good isn't it....

-I don't think that everything was a lie, said firmly Brandon.

Helia stepped foward and continued:

-You were always lying to yourself. Not to Brandon.

Stella laughed and said:

-Helia, please... Me? Lie to myself?

-Not to yourself, said Brandon, to your heart.

Brandon looked down once again. Helia looked at Brandon sadly. Brandon looked at Helia and told him not to feel sad for him.

-Helia... Life is hard... Love is pain...

He gave a quick look at Stella and looked back to complete:

-Revenge is known when pain is known.

Flora stepped foward and said, for once, firmly:

-I don't care if you are Stella or not, but let's stop the chichatting and fight!

-Alright! said Bloom. I'll finally be able to see a real fairy fight scene!

Musa sighed... she wasn't ready, nor prepared, to fight against her friend. Tecna stepped foward and stretched to prepare herself. Layla, without hesitation, threw the first blast. It seem nothing to Stella who seem to have created a shield that absorbed Layla's pink substance. The boys pulled their swords out, except for Brandon who kneed there and looking down on the ground. He could see Stella's shadow... A shadow that pulled him toward darkness. He heard noises... but he did nothing. After a few minutes, he heard nothing. He looked up and saw his friends on the ground, rolling because of the pain. Injured, paralysed.... He looked at Stella whose cold eyes let no pity noticeable. He stood up and pulled his green broadsword out.

-This is a battle between you and me... Do not hurt anybody else...

Stella chuckled and said:

-Well, you should have said that before all your weak friends attacked me... I hurt anybody who stands in my way!

At those words, she threw a dark energy ball at Brandon who received it fully in his stomach. He fell on the ground on his back. For an instance, it seemed like he died, but a few seconds after, he stood up... with pain. He stood up thanks to his sword planted in the ground. He grinned and said:

-Does it feel better, Stella?

-Physical pain is nothing comparable to what you made to me.

She sent another blast that missed Brandon by millimeters. He could see she was crying. He could see she was having feelings for him again.

-My heart was ripped apart thanks to you!

Another blast that missed Brandon by inches this time.

-My eyes were dried by tears I cried for you! And they'll be again!

Another blast, weaker, but almost got Brandon.

-I wanted to die, because I didn't have you by my side!

She paused and took a breathe. With a broken voice, she cried:

-BECAUSE OF YOU, I WAS AFRAID! AFRAID OF LOVE! AFRAID OF ITS BEAUTY! EVER THOUGHT OF THAT, BRANDON!?

Brandon walked toward her and whispered softly:

-I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Stella. Please forgive me. I beg you to forgive me. Tell me what your heart truly desires. Please, Stella.

-Sorry? Make me laugh. Forgive you? Even worse. You can beg all you want. I can wish all I want. But I'll never get what my heart truly desires: finding my true love... you.

At those words, a light circled her. She was unable to breathe. She looked at Brandon and coldly said:

-Goodbye...

-No Stella! Why goodbye!? What's going on? STELLA!

Another ray pierced her body and he saw nothing more. No more lights, no more Stella. He cried and cried, nothing... Just a long blond hair. With difficulty, Riven placed his hand on Brandon's shoulder and tried as hard as he could to reconfort his friend.

* * *

Well.. That's it for now... I'm sorry it wasn't really long....... and I'm sorry it took me so much time to update!!! PLEASE FORGIVE THIS GENTLE AND INNOCENT SOUL!!!!!!!! XD

Anyway... thanks for reading and please keep reading!!! and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Love,

Sakuralinh!!!!!!!!! xoxoxoxox


	14. Author's note

HEIII!!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, my computer suddenly froze and I LOST MY WHOLE DOCUMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I COuLDN'T SAVE IIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry but... it will take me a while before I upload... since... yeah... I LOST EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

TT____________________________________________________________________________TT

bouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhouhhouhouhouh................

I HATE THIS COMPUTER!!!!!!!!! please hate this computer with me!!!!!! TT_______TT

give me two days or three!!!!!!! I promise a new chapter!!!!!

Love ya all!!

btw... thanks Fortuneprincess and Winx Club Rules for encouraging me!!!!!!!

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxox


	15. By the flames, the promises

Heiiiiiii!!!

I fixed my stupid annoying computer... and now... you can all enjoy (I hope) this chapter!!!! Thanks for encouraging me and supporting through the ups and downs!!!! Please review like Winx Club Rules and Fortuneprincess!!! you guys ARE AWESOMEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! WEEEEE!!!!!!!!

Now... on with the chapter..... =)

* * *

The fire grew bigger with the smooth wind that blew softly in everybody's hair. It was 2 in the morning. The sky was a little brighter, between navy blue and saphire blue. All stood up and decided to go to sleep... because everything was probably just a nightmare... A common nightmare for everyone. He was sitting there... Looking at the burning flames... He did not see the wood... nor the fire... he saw Stella...

"Stella... Stella... Stella... Where, oh where are you?" he whispered.

He sighed and before he knew it.... he started singing... really low... so that nobody could hear him... but himself and maybe Stella...

_"Louder, louder  
The voices in my head  
Whispers taunting  
All the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here  
Time  
In the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone  
And I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken  
I'm dying inside"_

He slowly felt like Stella's hand was in his... He grabbed it... but it seem to have disappeared...

_"Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Shadows linger  
Only to my eye  
I see you, I feel you  
Don't leave my side  
It's not fair  
Just when I found my world  
They took you, they broke you, they tore out your heart"_

He will revenge for his beloved girl... he swore to himself he would...

_"I miss you, you hurt me  
You left with a smile  
Mistaken, your sadness  
Was hiding inside  
Now all that's left  
Are the pieces to find  
The mystery you kept  
The soul behind a guise"_

He remembered her disappearing in dust of light.......

_"Where are you  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb  
I'm starting to fall_

_Where are you?  
I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me  
Be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me_

_Where are you?  
Where are you?_

_You were smiling..."_

_(Haunted by Kelly Clarkson)_

A tear rolled down his cheek... and before he knew it... he felt like a hand wipped it out for him. He looked up... and somehow... he saw Stella...though she was transparent... he could see her smiling and whispering slowly:

"Don't feel sad... I'm here now...."

Brandon, with a few tears still falling from his eyes, smiled and stood up. He held her hand tightly, but she removed it and sang:

_"Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

_Won't you promise me (now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next _

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance"_

There was a pause... then Brandon looked into Stella's pale eyes and continued:

_"Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are"_

Stella smiled and went on with Brandon with her soft voice:

_"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

_  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance"_

_(Can I have this dance from HSM3)_

The sky was brighter... the morning bird called out and Stella slowly was blown away.... Brandon's eyes closed and he fell on the ground. The last words he heard that day was a soft... soft... voice saying: "I love you"...........

* * *

"It wasn't so hard was it? It wasn't so hard to tell what you truly desire... now, was it?"

She turned away... He hands were tied so were her legs.

"Now that you have come back to yourself, tell me where Solaria's core is."

"It's way to beautiful to be shown to an ugly creature like you, Valtor."

"How dare you!"

He walked away and called:

"Darcy, get over here... and work your magic on this stubborn princess!"

Darcy walked in... She sighed and walked over to Stella. She untied Stella's legs and her hands. She whispered:

"On the count of three, you run... for now... just pretend to be hypnotized..."

Stella's eyes widened and was about to ask why, but Darcy started:

"One..."

Valtor looked at Darcy with a grin..... a grin that demanded the job to be done...

"Two..."

Darcy closed her eyes and prepared her hands for some kind of spell.

"Three!"

She blasted off Valtor who was surprised and with misery tried to stand up. Stella glanced over at Darcy before yelling:

"STELLA MAGIX!"

She flew away.... and swore loudly:

"I SWEAR THAT I'LL REPAY YOUR KINDNESS, DARCY! I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU, STRONGER, MORE CONFIDENT! I'LL NEVER FORGET WHAT YOU HAVE DONE FOR ME!"

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

Thanks for reading!!!! Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!

Love you allllllll VERY MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakuralinh

xoxox


	16. Charmix' light

Heiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!

Thanks for reading my previous chapter and special thanks to the reviewers: Amerbella (Gosh... I missed you sooooo much!!!), Fortuneprincess (how r your exams going??) and Winx Club Rules (how r u????? =D).

The reviews and my answers, 'cause I know they'll read it.... 'cause THEY ARE FANTASTIC SUPPORTERS... SO ARE YOU ALL!!!! :

Amerbella:

_Oh my gosh, im so so sorry for not reviewing in ages but ive been away then the computer broke down, im so sorry. any way awsome this story has so many turns you just dnt know when something new is going to happen it keeps you guessing which is awsome!  
I loved the songs how sweet was that! for some reason these last few chapters have seemed right familiar? but who knows? lol please update soon please i cnt wait to read more :P  
Love  
Amerbella x x x x_

Don't be sorry, Amerbella... This comment is worth a million comments!!! Although... I missed you alot....... I hate computers when they, all the sudden, decide not to work anymore.... =) Thank you a billion times!!!!!!!!!!

Fortuneprincess:

_good... keep it up.. update soon._

Thank you!!!! I'll keep updating!!!! =DDDDD

Winx Club Rules:

_Love the story!!Hope you can add more soon!!Cant wai to see what happens next!_

Thank youuuuuuuu!!!!!! hehehe.... read and you'll know what happens nextttt!!!!! =DDDD

And to all those lovely readers, please review or leave a hint..... just to let me know either you like it or not!!! =DDDDDD

Now.... on with this 15th chapter!!!! =DDDD

* * *

"Brandon.... Wake up..."

A warm voice was calling him from his dreams... or nightmare... precisely... a dream beginning and a nightmare ending.

"Stella... Stella..." he murmured.

He heard a sneeze and a "bless you".

"Stella, are you cold..." he kept on murmuring.

"Sky... Do you think we should wake him up the hard way?" said a voice that sounded like Riven.

"You are impossible, Riven" said a voice that sounded exactly, and which was, Sky. "Of course we are not waking him up the hard way.... your hard way will probably kill him... He's probably very weak because of his strong fever..."

"I'm... not weak" murmured Brandon.

Riven laughed and walked away, leaving Sky alone with Brandon in a tent. They heard him calling the others in, because Brandon was halfly awake. Sky moved to the side to leave some place for the others. They heard, first of all, Bloom who said:

"Sky, is Brandon ok?"

"Why don't you ask him? He's awake."

Brandon's eyes weren't open, but he knew Sky and Bloom just kissed. Why? Riven's reaction:

"Argh... Get a room!"

Brandon chuckled and coughed. They were all over him now, asking if he felt ok, if he needed something. He, with difficulty, managed to say:

"Too many people... can't breathe"

He coughed again. Dry coughs.

"I could heal him with my powers. I read that flames give life... and that gives me the ability to heal... sure I never tried before... but now is my chance..."

"Bloom.... *cough* Thanks... but I don't want to die yet..."

Bloom turned away and said:

"Now I'm feeling insulted..."

She stood up and walked away. Sky smiled shyly and followed his beloved Bloom.

"Why am I here? Where is Stella? And where's Timmy and Tecna?"

Helia and Riven exchanged a look and Helia said:

"Brandon... Timmy and Tecna are outside working on a way to return to Redfountain and Alfea."

"You are here, because we found you unconcious next to the river this morning..." continued Riven.

"And Stella *cough*?" he asked as he sat up.

"Don't force yourself Brandon." said softly Flora who made him go back to laying down.

"But *cough* Stella... I saw her yesterday night.... She held my hand..."

"Listen Brandon... it was all just a beautiful dream."

"I wasn't dreaming.... *cough* I wasn't!"

"Don't get so mad... it's bad for your health" said Flora who placed a wet cold towel on his head.

They all remained silent after that. To them, Brandon was crazy... he was probably shocked and mentally disturbed because Stella left him... because... maybe... just maybe... Stella was dead.... Helia sighed and walked outside, followed by Flora who rushed after him. Riven and Musa remained there along with Layla who was half asleep. She was suddenly waken up by scream from outside:

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE???"

_The dark wizard?_ Riven thought.

He looked at Musa who nodded. They both went outside after telling Layla to keep an eye on Brandon who coughed, coughed and coughed. Layla nodded and said to Brandon:

"You move... I'll send you to heaven."

Brandon closed his eyes and thought: _Why did they HAVE to leave me with such a violent princess..._

* * *

Outside, it was total chaos. Bloom was throwing fire balls all over the place with her eyes closed. She was yelling:

"Who are you???"

"Bloom, stop it! It's me, Stella!"

Flora stepped in front of Bloom and made her stop and said:

"Prove it. When is my birthday?"

"March 1st. You told me when we were asking random question at the table."

Flora smiled and ran toward her:

"Welcome back Stella!!!!"

Everybody smiled and hugged her, including Tecna and Timmy. Layla's head was outside of the tent and she yelled:

"STELLA'S BACK!! Brandon, Stella is back! You were right, Brandon!!!!!"

Stella's heart was filled with joy. She heard that Brandon was in the tent and rushed inside. Deception. He looked so weak. She kneed next to him and everyone went outside. She cried. A few tears... of joy and of pain. She hugged him tightly. He was once again unconcious... She didn't mind... As long as he was beside her, everything was alright.

_This is all because of me, isn't it, Brandon? I'm sorry... I'm sorry for not trying to understand... I'm sorry for being so selfish..._

She suddenly felt a source of warmth inside of her... She whispered, although she did not know what it was all about:

"Charmix...."

She closed her eyes and a light was seen from outside of the tent... and inside... there was Stella who was transformed... She still had the orange top and the orange short, but she now had a mirror shaped ornament and a round waistbag representing the moon and the sun. Brandon's eyes slowly opened by magic... as if he was healed thanks to Stella's light. As he saw Stella's beautiful face, his hand was brought up to her face and she smiled. The others looked inside and their heart was lighten.... Their love was once again present... but as far as they knew, it wasn't over yet... not until the dark wizard is gone... not until Stella kept her promise...

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT... AS MUCH AS I ENJOY WRITING THE CHAPTER!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!

SAKURALINH

XOXOX


	17. Why that destiny?

Heiiiii!!!!!

Thanks for reading up to now....

I'm sorry for not updating as often as I used to do... since my grades are kinda lower than usual... I had to spend more time studying.... =.= last year I didn't even study and I was always in the nineties....... =.=.......... anyway.... it was my birthday this monday (Feb. 16) (please leave a message just to say happy b-day =DDDDD).......... =DDDDD that was soooo random... ok... umm....

SPECIAL THANKS TO FORTUNEPRINCESS AND WINX CLUB RULES for reviewing! You guys are fantastic!!!! =DDDDD

Btw, Fortuneprincess asked for longer chapters..... and I wanted to tell her (you... if you are fortuneprincess) I'll try my best!!! =)

So here it goes!

* * *

The moon seemed very far away that night. It was a full moon... but covered by a few light clouds. They were on their way back to Alfea and most was asleep, because they were tired... There was only Riven who was driving, Stella and Brandon who looked at each other in the eyes and who were both smiling. They were sitted in the back, while Riven was in the front, holding hands and smiling shyly. Sometimes, they were disturbed by those who were sleeping, but it didn't matter much to them, since they were together once again. Stella suddenly turned away and looked out the window. She saw white birds flying gracefully in the dark blue sky. Brandon looked outside as well, but he looked at the moon and he said:

"Stella... you know when you were gone... I was wondering if you looked at the same moon as I did... maybe from the other side... but... I was wondering..."

"I always look at the moon, Brandon... They say that you're in love... not when you look at each other... but when you look in the same direction, because it truly means that we think alike and our heart is asking for the same thing..."

Brandon smiled back and stared at Stella who was still looking outside and who was dreaming about flying outside with those birds and feeling the wind through her hair an her face. Her mind was gone, although she was sitting there. She was staring with a sweet smile... her eyes were blank... and suddenly, she blinked and turned away.

"Stella, are you alright? What did you see?" asked Brandon who was starting to get really worried.

"I didn't see anything with my eyes... I remembered...an image passed in my head." replied Stella with fragility.

"What was it?" kept on asking Brandon.

Riven turned around and repeated:

"What was it?"

"I escaped thanks to Darcy... and I swore I would go rescue her... I would go free her..." said Stella who bloated herself against Brandon who immediately hugged her.

"We can't right now... We have to get back to Alfea first..." said Riven who turned back. "We're almost back anyway."

Brandon took a look outside... indeed, they were almost there. Alfea's lights were in sight. They could see Mrs. Faragonda whom Flora called a few hours ago. As they finally landed, Riven woke everybody up and everyone rushed outside, yawning and stretching. Mrs. Faragonda seemed delighted. She greeted them with opened arms and said:

"Am I glad to see you all safe! Especially you, Stella!"

"I'm happy to see you too." replied Stella who faked a smile to hide the pain she has toward her unfulfilled promise.

"What's wrong, dear?" asked Mrs. Faragonda. "Forgot something?"

"I must leave once again. I'm truly sorry. I doubt anyone should come..." said Stella quietly.

Mrs. Faragonda looked at her with wide eyes and whispered:

"Let's go to my office, first. Shall we?"

Stella looked up at the nightly sky and, then, she nodded and followed Mrs. Faragonda, under her friends' look. Brandon was about to follow them, when Mrs. Faragonda said:

"You boys will get back to Redfountain at once, and girls, you'll be heading toward your dorms."

They all whispered a small "yes" and did as they were asked to do. Mrs. Faragonda and Stella continued their way toward the headmistress' office. As they arrived, Griselda sighed and said:

"Thanks goodness you are safe."

Stella smiled shyly and Faragonda demanded Griselda to leave them alone. She bowed and left after closing silently the door.

"Take a seat, Stella."

Stella nodded and sat down. Her eyes were filled with regrets and sadness. Mrs. Faragonda respected people's emotion, and decided not to speak yet. There was a long silence, until Stella said:

"I need to save a witch. Her name is Darcy. She helped me escape, although she was on Valtor's side..."

"Valtor?" repeated Mrs. Faragonda.

"Yes, mam'. Why do you sound so worry?"

Mrs. Faragonda turned toward her window and she sighed.

"It is worse than I thought." began the principal of Alfea. "Stella, you must not go back there."

"But I promised I would come back for her." said Stella who stood up. "I swore. When I swear, I never come back on my words. Never! and I'm not starting now."

"It's great that you keep your words, but Valtor is a master of darkness. The evil of evil." said Mrs. Faragonda. "I cannot allow you to risk your life in such matters."

Stella sat back on her chair, her arms crossed. She said:

"He looked weak when I saw him, though."

Mrs. Faragonda turned toward her and said:

"Then...there might be a chance."

Stella smiled weakly and said:

"Then, can I go, now?"

Mrs. Faragonda chuckled and said:

"Not yet, dear."

"But..."

"No more buts, Stella"

At that moment, somebody knocked at the door. Mrs. Faragonda walked over and opened it. It was Griselda and...

"Darcy!" yelled Stella who rushed over. "You are safe!"

Darcy fell on her knees and said:

"Say thank you to my sisters."

Stella stepped a few steps foward and saw Stormy and Icy who was half-dead... somehow. Their hair were a mess. Their clothes were ripped at several places. Their heels were broken. Stella kneed next to them and said:

"Thank you..."

Darcy smiled and said:

"Valtor was stronger this time... I don't know how... but.. he wasn't as weak as when you saw him."

She coughed and fainted. Stella looked at Mrs. Faragonda who said:

"Griselda, take them to the nurse. Stella, I need to tell you something..."

Stella nodded and walked inside as Griselda, with an enchantement, lifted the three bodies in the air and walked away. She took place in a chair, thinking: "_Stronger than before... Is that even possible... Who is he?"_

"It is very fortunate you didn't go back to his lair." said Mrs. Faragonda. "Ah... Valtor. Have you ever heard about the three ancesters that destroyed Domino?"

"I've heard of it... but barely." said Stella.

"Then, you must know that their princess was lost... not dead, but lost.?"

"Yes..."

"Bloom is that princess."

Stella's eyes widened.

"Bloom?" Stella asked.

Faragonda nodded.

"Do you want me to go get her?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Not yet. Sit back down. I'm not finish. She is supposed to have the fire dragon's energy."

"Supposed? She has it. She throws fireballs..."

"Yes, she is the fairy of the dragon's flame... but she isn't the source of that energy."

"Then who..."

"You have that power."

"It can't be. I'm the sun and the moon... not some kind of dragon's energy."

"Indeed... but there was a mistake... A huge mistake."

"Mistake?"

"When Domino was destroyed, Bloom was sent to Earth by her beautiful sister, Daphne. She was about to give Bloom the fire dragon's energy, but somehow... it was deflected toward another planet... yours and it stroke you. Therefore.... you have the dragon's flame inside you... a flame that hasn't been awaken yet. Your destiny is to make things right... "

"I don't believe it."

"Stella..."

"no... this is just a stupid nightmare... Stupid nightmare!"

"Stella...."

"Stella stood and ran away. Mrs. Faragonda sighed and sat back down her chair. She closed her eyes and thought: _"Maybe I shouldn't have told her... She wasn't ready to learn her destiny... nor to know she has the dragon's flame."_

* * *

Stella reached the bathroom and locked herself inside. She sat on the ground and cried.

"I only wanted to be a normal princess, with love, a prince charming, magical powers... Why do I have such a drastic destiny? Make things right? How? Defeat all evil creatures? Restore the endless peace?" she whispered to herself. " Dragon's flame... let anybody have it but me. Why did it have to be me? Why? Why? Oh, why?"

She closed her eyes to let the tears roll down without irritating her golden eyes. She slowly, very slowly, fell asleep. She heard nothing more, but the sound of her breathe.

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

SORRY IT TOOK ME SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH TIME TO UPDATE... SCHOOL WORK... AGAIN

PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!!

LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

SAKURALINH

* * *


	18. Author's Note 2

Hey!

I'm sorry to tell you all this, but I'll have to stop writing this story for a while. I'll continue, eventually, it's just that now, I'm in my exams' session and I must study quite hard... so, yah... XD

Anyway...

I luv you all!

sakuralinh


	19. Not feeling myself

Heiii...

So here I am... restarting to write this fanfiction....

THank you **fanfiction-lover045** for your encouraging review: u HAVE to continue son!

It's very appreciated!

So... now plz enjoy this chapter... which will be quite short.

* * *

"Has anyone of you seen Stella?" asked Flora who just woke up.

"I knocked at door, but she never answered. You don't reckon she ran away again?" replied Bloom.

Tecna sighed and said:

"She never went to her room and sleep. I was waiting for her all night... and not a single sign of her."

"What if she got abducted by Valtor?" asked Musa who was trying to put her running shoe on.

"I hope not." said Flora softly.

"Maybe she's with Brandon" said Layla who was brushing her messy hair.

"Maybe..." said Musa. "I'll call Riven and ask him."

At that instance, Brandon bursted in along with Sky and Helia. He looked exhausted and out of breathe, and yet he bellowed:

"STELLA..."

"She's not here, I thought she was with you!" replied Layla.

"NO....."

"Calm down" said Helia. He turned toward the others. "Brandon tried to call her, but nobody answered. Mrs. Faragonda contacted King Radius, but he said that there was absolutely no Stella around his kingdom."

Behind them a voice called out:

"Brandon, what are you doing here?"

"Stella!" he yelled as he went to hug her. "Where on earth were you?"

"I.. uh... nevermind, right?"

He was going to reply that it was important, but Flora shook her head. If Stella didn't want to tell them, they simply shouldn't push it. Brandon bit his lip and looked at Sky who said:

"How about some shopping today?"

"Oh, 'cause YOU like shopping?" asked Stella enthousiatically and like nothing happened.

"Uh... nope, Brandon does."

Stella smiled and said:

"Why don't you all get outside, I'll join you after I get dress."

"Which could take hours..." whipered Tecna.

Flora grinned and said after Stella locked her door:

"At least she seems a lot happier."

"You've said it... SEEMED..."

They all raised their shoulders and headed off outside after giving a final glance at Stella's bedroom's door.

She heard their footsteps... She let out a sob and looked in the mirror.... She looked pale, as white as a ghost. Her eyes showed tiredness. She walked slowly toward her closet and opened it widely. She randomly picked an light orange top and a orange mini-skirt. For once, she didn't care much about her appearance... She grabbed a pair of high heels and rushed outside her bedroom. Outside, she realised she forgot her purse. She went back inside and picked up a yellow purse that was lying on the ground. She slammed the door and ran toward the school's doors where her friends and her love were waiting for her.

"Already, sunshine?" asked Brandon as he kissed her on the forehead.

She nodded silently with a sparkling smile.

"Then let's go! We haven't got all day, you know!" said Riven impatiently.

Stella gave him a smile and walked toward their ship which was to bring them to some shops. Brandon followed her... a little worried she still wasn't ok. Inside the ship, Bloom was sitted next to Sky and Flora. She waved at Stella who simply accorded another smile. It seemed like her only answer was the smile. She took place in the back, where Brandon joined her. He held her hands tightly, but she removed her hands. She did not feel like it... something was bothering her... Brandon started feeling uncomfortable... He just didn't know what to say or do or think... It was rather difficult for a boy who was madly in love with a girl who suddenly becomes cold and distant. It was simply not the girl he felt for.

"I'm sorry Brandon... I just... well... you know... I'm still shocked about what happened to me... and well... I'm not feeling "myself" anymore... Don't you worry though... I still love you."

"That sure makes me happy!" Brandon replied to his sweetheart. He hugged her and, in his arms, Stella cried, a bit... She felt so vulnerable and so weak... and she needed the warmth of his love...

"We have arrived!" yelled Riven.

Brandon murmured:

"And you've ruined a beautiful moment..."

* * *

THE END OF THE CHAPTER

Well that's it for now! :D it's not really long... sorryyyyy!!

btw thank you RivenlovesMusa for you review!

Truly appreciated!

and thank you all for reading!

I'll try to update more oftenly... but you know... school... :D

Lots of examssss :D

Love,

Sakuralinh

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxox


	20. Sorry

To all the reviewers, a sincere thank you! 3

I've received different pms telling me to continue this and I didn't want to deceive you guys... so here's a new chapter! :3 Hope you'll all enjoy! :3

* * *

"How about this dress Stella?" asked Bloom giving her this short pink-orange dress. "It's very floral, very fashionable. It would totally suit you!"

Stella smiled but simply put it back on the shelves. It suddenly felt like that dress was too "happy" for her at the moment. She needed something else. Something that would represent her current mood. They took her to all the stores that Magix had, and yet, Stella didn't buy a single thing. She seemed happy though and that was pretty much all they needed to feel delighted as well.

"I'm gonna go to the restroom." said Musa as she walked away.

"Wait for me!" said Stella as she followed Musa.

As they were washing their hands, Stella asked Musa:

"Can I tell you something?"

"Go ahead. You know that I'll always be here listening to you, right?"

"I know... but this time, it's not just something... it's really something big... and important... and I don't want anyone to know about it."

"Just say it already."

Stella closed the running water and whispered a few words to Musa's ear. She dryed her hand and left Musa speechless in the restroom with her own water running. Musa's eyes started filling with tears and just before Stella walked out the door, she whispered:

"I promise."

* * *

That night, Brandon stood with Stella on her balcony. Hands in hands, they looked that the sparkling moon that lighted half of Stella's face... leaving the other half in the shadow. The soft breeze lifted Stella hair in the air and made her skirt look like it was a cloud. Her head rested on Brandon's shoulder. Brandon closed his eyes and enjoyed the current moment. How long was it until it was to end? He did not know... but for now, he just wanted to be happy with his beloved Stella.

"Brandon... would you move on like you did before if I tell you to?"

Brandon stared at her. She pushed him gently away and looked right into his eyes.

"Would you?"

Her lips trembled and her eyes looked like she was about to break down again.

"I wouldn't Stella. I've never loved someone as much as you and I will never. "

He paused and put his hand to her face.

"Why? Are you scared I'll betray you again?"

"No. I know you never did. I... Nevermind, I just ruining the mood."

She placed her head on his shoulder again and closed her eyes. She sighed deeply and just tried to forget everything that could and might happen. She just stood there with him. Both weren't thinking much... or didn't seem to be much.

* * *

"Musa, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Riven. Perfectly fine."

Riven sat on her bed and then layed down. He sighed and said:

"Don't keep everything to yourself. Just tell me."

"I don't have anything to tell you... so why are you so stubborn!"

"Don't start a fight with me now."

"I'm not trying to, but you... oh, forget it. Get off my bed now!"

Riven stood up as once and waved gently at her and left the room. He slammed the door. Once outside, he leaned onto the closed room and smiled. _It just wouldn't be my Musa if we didn't fight. I hope you know I love you._

_

* * *

_

Stella was alone in her room now. She locked her door and sat on her bed and removed her ring. She looked at it for quite a long time. She turned it around, put it on each one of her fingers and smiled softly. A true smile this time. Not a fake one she had been doing for the past few days. She placed the ring back on her finger and layed down. She stared blankly at her ceiling. _Memories, memories, memories. So many of them and in such a short time. How long will I last? _She touched her ring with her index and then tried reaching for her mirror. _I don't reconize myself any longer. This is so strange. Stella the uptight, sparkly, bubbly and pretentious princess is long gone. I wish nothing happened... I just really wish that I never met any of them and that my heart isn't attached to anything at all. _

Stella stood up and walked back to her balcony. She took a few deep breaths and sat on the balcony's fence. She did not fear falling, nor getting hurt, nor dying. She just wanted to feel free like a bird. She sat there and waited for the morning to come... It was time for her to...

* * *

_... to spread my wings. Though my heart isn't ready yet, I cannot stay here and pretend like nothing is bothering me. There's not enough words for me to express how I'm feeling right now. I'm confused... I'm truly confused and I do not know what to do with my life anymore... but I know that I will not be a caged bird. I know that I need to do this trip by myself and put no one in risk but myself. I really had to think this throughly and I believe this is the right decision. _

_Sky and Bloom, stay happy. I've never seen two people so well made for each other. Take care of each other and live your life with no regrets. True love only comes once in a lifetime and we all know that you guys were meant to be. More than anyone that is. Good luck and do not let anything get in between you. Not even that evil princess... what was her name again? I can't remember. She is so not important._

_Flora and Helia, I can never thank you enough for your kindness towards me. You were both so sweet, calm, collected. It would really make me sad to know that you two fight or break apart. (After knowing that Helia totally fell for you at first sight. and that was when you were frozen like a popsicle! ) Anyhow, you guys take care and do make sure everything will be fine in your relationship... though seeing how you guys, I'm not really worried. _

_Tecna and Timmy, the T times two! Oh how will I miss your "according to my calculations". You two brainiacs... don't you dare consider your relationship as some kind of mathematics relation. Make sure it makes through history though. Take some time off the computer to go on dates and have a life! Don't just talk through those technologic items that you both collection. Collect pictures instead! You two are really photogenic, trust me! I know all about it!_

_Musa and Riven... there's alot I have to say to you two. Riven, you better not hurt my sweet and sensible little Musa. I really trust you and treat her well. Musa, just understand this cold snake. Riven will probably never show directly some affection, but he really cares about you! (ain't I right, Riven?) I was really close with you both. It hurts me to think that I won't be there listening to your little fights. Stay the way you are and fight... but do not forget about your love for each other. You two are so perfect and make the perfect couple. Do not let anything ruin this, understood?_

_Layla, though I barely knew you, you are a good person. Be careful with your temper. You could be mistaken for a bad person when truly you are not. Don't let your parents control your life. What you did by leaving is truly inspirational. I'm glad you took your own way and not the one that people traced for you. Be free. You are a free spirit. And look for someone who'll love you for who you are. Good luck in finding your soulmate!_

_Brandon. we've been through so much. What could have had happened if all of these events didn't occur? I really don't know. Just writing your name makes my heart beat at 100 miles per hour. I love you so much, but it's not possible for us to be together. It's not you, it's really me. I just... I just don't want you to suffer because of me. Please move on. Don't... don't think about this idiotic Stella any longer. Just move on and forget about me. Forget about all the pain we went through. Don't think about the songs, the kisses, the hugs, the dances... do not try to remember me. If you need a potion to forget me, just take one. I don't want my image to linger in your memory. I don't want your heart to be stabbed by this kinfe I'm holding. But mostly, knowing that you'll move on will make me feel easy. It's really painful for me... and surely as much for you... but you don't know how uneasy I feel. I wish I could just die, but no. I'll find my own paradise somewhere else. Do not try and look for me. I know yesterday night you told me that there's nobody else for you but me... Don't you dare stay with that thought in mind. Go find someone who'll not cause you all this... I'm sorry... B...Brandon. I'm sorry._

__

* * *

END OF THE CHAPTER

One last chapter to be posted! 3


	21. A mirage's last words

Hello.

So, finally the end... :) After a year without writing, I'm finally gonna end this story here. Enjoy the last chapter and leave me some reviews please! 333 I was so glad to be able to finish this... and I wanna thank all the reviewers, readers... Thank you so much for your support! 33333

So here it goes 3

* * *

Brandon ran away right after he read those words. _Why are you sorry, Stella? Why? It's my fault for not holding onto you back then. Stella, where are you now? Please, I beg you, do not blame yourself wherever you might be. Just remember that I'll always be waiting for you here. When you return, I want to be the first one to see you. I want to be the first one to call out your name. Stella, don't forget me... I will never forget you. _

At that moment, the rain just poured down. Brandon murmured a few words... words that came out as a song:

"It's not about who's to blame  
I pray that they're just growing pains  
Laughing while they're testing our faith

'Cause you never know what's gonna happen  
So you do the best you can  
Following our souls might bring us back  
Unless it has another plan

Please don't let it fly away, high away  
Gotta keep it together  
Feel for the flow  
Don't fly away, high away  
Please don't  
No don't, don't let it fly away..."

He paused and sat on the wet grass as his eyes were staring at the sky. The grey clouds were thick and to him, they were even thicker. They were so thick that he never thought he could ever see the sun again. He held both his hand together and closed his eyes. The rain just kept on rushing down on his face, his hands. He just sat there. For how long, who knows. Long enough to feel the pain and the cold. Long enough to land on his head. Long enough to say a thounsand times: please don't let it fly away... Stella.

* * *

5 YEARS LATER

_5 years... Have you really let it all fly away as you spread your wings? Stella, will you ever come back by my side? I've been waiting for you for the last 5 years... I never even strayed my eyes. I prayed every night for your return. I miss those golden eyes of you and your long sun like hair. Today is officially the fifth year that I haven't seen you. 1825 days without you and your dazzling smile. I haven't forgotten you though. I haven't forgotten that face that melted my heart 5 years ago. When you return, I'll be right here... right here..._

"Brandon! You should really come back to Eraklyon this weekend! I mean, I am getting married to Bloom anyway. Don't you think you should be there for your best friend?"

Brandon chuckled.

"You know why I cannot leave this place! I... I want to be there when she comes back."

"What are the chances that she'll come back this weekend?"

"It's been 5 years."

"What are you talking about dude? Five years since I met Bloom. Nah, it's been 5 years and 1 week... and 3 hours to be precise."

"No, Sky. Five years since she left. I have a feeling she'll be back soon."

Brandon looked to the sky where the sun shone brightly over Magix. He could see it again. That sun. The sun that pierce through the thick clouds. Hope. He had kept hope all this time. He just knew she would come back. One day or another... but the time was close.

"Brandon!"

"Oh, hey Musa. Riven isn't here. He's probably looking at helmets just..."

"No, no... I need to talk to you. Stella asked me to tell you this once 5 years pass."

Musa pulled out a chair and sat in front of him. She began with the story of the dragon's fire, the reason why Stella decided to leave, how she felt about everything... She then stood up and turned away. Before leaving she said:

"If you want her to be happy, maybe you should move on. I personally wouldn't want you to betray her... but it was her wish. Just move on..."

She left. Brandon stayed there... frozen. Completely frozen. He did not know any of this. He did not know her story. He knew nothing about her. The girl he thought he knew wasn't all pure, happy and careless. No, it was a girl who had just learn a hard past and future and who decided to keep it all for herself and keep her friends and love ones safe. He never realised that. He never did. He really did not even think of this as a possibility. Sky placed his hand on Brandon's shoulder. He sighed and left as well. It wasn't up to him to make him snap out of it. It was Brandon's responsability to deal with this hard truth. He just wanted to show him that they were all behind him and ready to support him.

Brandon stayed there, shocked. The night came. The moon rose high in the middle of the sky, exactly the way it was the night Stella asked him if he would move on if she was to ask him to. He didn't realise it back then. How was he suppose to know that? _Stella... Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to suffer by yourself? How could you not know that I would risk my life for you in any case? Did you really see me as someone you had loved only? Nothing more... nothing more..._

"Brandon..." said a familiar female voice. Flora perhaps, since it was really soft? Or Tecna, since it has this firm touch to it? Or was it Layla's, deep, but calming? Or Musa, musical, soft? Or even Bloom's sorta joyful and feminine.

"Listen guys, I don't wanna talk about it." replied Brandon without even bothering to turn around.

"Brandon... Have you really forgotten my voice?"

Her shadow covered his back as she walked toward him. He could see a slim figure being formed. A body with long hair tied in a ponytail... He stood up as his chair fell on the floor. He wasn't sure if he should turn around or not. He didn't want to be deceived... no, he wanted that girl to be Stella... but what if it wasn't her? But he wanted to take that risk. Didn't he promise himself that he would be the first person who would call out her name?

"St..."

"Brandon... why... why are you so hesitant?"

He turned around, eyes filled with tears that sparkled thanks to the moolight. And there she stood, wearing a short cocktail dress with sparkles in it. Her eyes filled with softness, kindness... Her lips thin and shaky...

"Stella..."

He walked toward her, ready to hold her tightly in his arms. He just walked right through her.

"Stella, why..."

"Didn't Musa tell you?"

"She did but..."

"I don't exist anymore... I'm a ghost... a ghost who came back in order to see you one last time."

"A ghost? No, that's impossible! Stella, you are not dead!"

"I know... but I don't exist in this world either. I'm gone to another place. Somewhere so far away."

"Musa said..."

"She told you the past. I'm here to talk about the present..."

"The present? Yes, today is the fifth year that you have left. Aren't you going to return?"

Stella's image closed her eyes.

"No... I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"I said that I don't want to! Do you want to die?"

"For you, anything."

"You dummy. Don't say such things. Face the truth. We are not meant to be. Just move on."

"How could you ask me..."

"Just move on Brandon. Do not wait for someone who'll never come back."

"Stella..."

"I'm begging you!"

"Stel..."

She vanished. Without knowing, he just tried to hold her back. What use... She is gone. Apparently, gone for the next hundred years... Brandon kneeled down and looked to the sky and said a few last words:

"I just... I just wanted you not to let it fly away..."

* * *

The end

And so boys and girls, dearest readers and reviewers, this is the end of this very long fanfiction!

Thank you all for your support and please leave a little review for me! 3

Sakuralinh


End file.
